Cry Of A Fallen Crow
by Sakuchii
Summary: The Hinata company is in verge of a bankrupt. In order to save the company the father has promised his daughter Natsu to marry into Kageyama family. But after unexpected circumstances the one standing on the altar and making the vow is the eldest son, Hinata Shoyo. Wait, WHAT? Can Hinata and Kageyama survive living together in the same house?
1. Burned Wings

**A/N: **Well this is kinda unexpected for me to start a new story (in a new fandom) while I'm supposed to be in the middle of a block. I guess trying something new helped my mind to calm down and start working again, ahaha. I hope that you guys enjoy this little plot bunny of mine.

_Just A Short Cisclaimer: _I don't own Haikyuu. Only the plot bunny in my head.

_The Hinata company is in verge of a bankrupt. In order to save the company the father has promised his daughter Natsu to marry into Kageyama family. But after unexpected circumstances the one standing on the altal and making the vow is the eldest son, Hinata Shoyo. How will Kageyama react to the news that the person he is married to is actually a man? And what excatly is **he** hiding from his husband? Can these two survive living together in the same house?_

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow**  
_Prologue: Burned Wings_

It was hot. His vision was blurry due to exhaustion and it was hard to breath. Flames surrounded him everywhere and his body itched. Maybe there was a broken bone or even two. The pain was unbearable, his small figure did it best to support him and not fall.

Slowly he strolled down the path before him. His other leg was already nub so he had to drag it in order to advance. Flames surrounded him everywhere he looked. He was literally in the middle of a fire lake. The boy used the little of his strength he had left to open his eyes and look at his surroundings.

_Where am I?_

How he had ended up in this kind of situation, he didn't remember. The more he tried to remember the more his brain hurt. Just trying to bring up memories from few seconds earlier would have his whole head and body hurt so much it was unbearable. So he had stopped trying to think of anything.

He breathed in for more oxygen but only carbon monoxide filled his lungs. His young mind started to blank out and he fell down, his legs unable support the weight of his small body anymore. Every inch of his body hurt. From the corners of his eye he could see his whole body being covered in blood. Was it his… or maybe someone else?

Once again he tried to look around himself. Maybe there was still someone with him. He tried to catch a movement to know that he wasn't the only living soul in that place. It was no use. The place was completely empty. No matter where he turned he could only see flaming wood. As if he was the only person in the whole area.

_What is this place?_

The boy fell down as his whole body went numb. It had finally reached it limit. His breathing was heavy and slow, as if every breath was a battle of life and dead to him. His vision was getting black as he finally gave in. He didn't care anymore, he should just end if life here.

With death in mind, all of sudden he remembered his parents and younger sister. They were all dear to him, his beloved ones. A teardrop rolled down his cheek. He didn't want to be separated from them. He still wanted to live, but his mind and body had no longer will for it. It was just easier to fall asleep and never wake up again.

_Mom, Dad, Natsu… I'm sorry._

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the orange-head saw a dark figure walking towards him. The body was completely covered by a cloak so he didn't know if it was a woman or a man. It walked closer, just somehow the boy could imagine as the figure was smugly smirking at him.

_Who are you?_

The smirk gave him creeps, but on the other hand he was relieved. So he wasn't the only person wandering in that place. No matter how dangerous aura the person was emitting, he was too tired to notice and care about it. He just wished that this unknown person would take him away from there. He just wanted to be taken somewhere else. He wanted to get out of that place.

It was as if his begging was heard when the figure suddenly walked forward and the ginger head saw it slowly reaching toward him. A weak smile appeared on the boys face. He tried his best to move his hand even a little, but it was no use. He had finally lost all of his strength. As a respond to the weak movement, him palm started to itch even more. All of a sudden a pain entered his whole arm slowly expanding to his other body parts.

The attempt of the cloaked person was interrupted when two figures suddenly dashed before him. One of the small features he could recognize as his younger sister. Natsu was completely covered in mud, blood and scars. Her face and hair were messed and she took heavy breaths. She did her best to cover her arm which was wounded and flowed blood. A thick blood trail was running down her cheek as if she was crying blood.

_Natsu._

What came to the other figure, he wasn't able to get a clear image. What he saw was a short black hair and childish body structure. Most likely the person was a boy, but he couldn't be sure. For some reason the figure looked feminine. Just like his sister, the person was also covered in mud and blood. They both also had their clothes ripped off in various places.

He kept staring at the person, wondering who it was. He could understand that his sister would come to his rescue, but to think that someone else as well. After all he was hated and bullied by other students and even teachers abused him. So why would some else than his family care about him. He didn't understand it.

_Who?_

The dark figure backed off and started to laugh evilly. "What are you two doing, trying to protect him? He's nothing more than an useless vessel. Why do you struggle so much to protect him?" The voice was deep, but that was most likely due the ringing in his ears. He could barely make up what they were talking.

A small movement was made, which caught his attention towards his sister.

Natsu took few deep breaths and changed her posture so that her footing was steadier. "Because he's my brother!" she yelled his lungs out. The ginger head smiled, his usually so aloof sister was actually being serious for once.

Tears rolled down Natsus cheeks as she continued. "He's my big brother! We're family! I love him! Does it need anything more for me to want to protect what's dear to me?" the girls determined voice started vibrating as she lost her composure. She felt her legs betraying under her and she feel on her knees. Big pearl like tears rolled down her cheeks, making her already dirty face even more soiled.

After hearing Natsus words the figure then turned to look at the other child, waiting for an answer. The child remained silent for a while, but after glancing at Natsu drying her eyes, it finally spoke. "I have only one reason. It's because I lo-"

But the ginger head could hear no more. The ringing in his ears got louder and his eyes were closing rapidly. With his last powers he could only see as the other child's mouth moved, implying that the person was still speaking. With that his mind finally gave in and the boy passed out.

_**"SHOYO!"**_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my, to think that the prologue got this long. I planned on writing more, but let's leave it here for now... Otherwise the chapter would've been too long X'D. I promise that the upcoming chapters are longer. Also, I have to say that the story will have dark themes and even character deaths (you have been warned). What more. Right, I would be very happy if you guys reviewed and told your opinion on the story. That would pump me up for the next chapter! ~ deshii


	2. Out Of The Woods

A/N: I thank you all for the warm receive. Before I start the chapter, I'll point out few things.

This is completely AU story where Hinata doesn't know Kageyama or particularly anyone from Karasuno. He is currently 18; third year of high school. Natsu in this story is two years younger, so 16. I don't know their real difference in ages. Also you can all be expecting for supernatular stuff in this story.

Each arch will have it's own short summary. Let the first arch begin.

_The Hinata company is in verge of a bankrupt. In order to save the company the father has promised his daughter Natsu to marry into Kageyama family. But after unexpected circumstances the one standing on the altar and making the vow is the eldest son, Hinata Shoyo. Can these two survive living together in the same house?_

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow **  
_Cry One: Out Of The Woods_

"AAAH!" Hinata yelled in fear and startle as he woke up. His whole body was covered by sweat and it ran down his forehead and neck. His breathing was deep and heavy, as if he had just ran a marathon. The boy gulped and shook his head, his body still remembering the pain and fear of the dream. He felt as if his heart would burst of his chest.

"Onii-san, wake up!" Natsu came running to his room, but stopped when she saw her brother so freaked out. The sibling pair shared a long stare with Hinata's eyes wide open and Natsu freaking out at her brothers looks. With frozen motions she backed off and closed the door.

Silence filled his room.

Once again the door opened, just enough for Hinata to see his sister eyes gleam. "The breakfast is ready. Come down and join us." With that the door closed once again.

Hinata wobbled up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom which was just left from his room. He freshened up by washing his face and brushing his teeth. As water was running down his body, he glanced at mirror. His eyes were still wide open, he hadn't managed to calm himself down.

That was one freaky nightmare, it had felt so real. More than a dream, it was like a memory. The pain, every breath and his emotions, as if he had personally been there. He had never seen Natsu act that way, the girl was always so calm and smiling. And the other two, they felt familiar, especially the kid, who even more than just familiar felt more like special.

The other person seemed scary. He reeked off dangerous aura. He wondered what it would've done to him if Natsu and the other kid hadn't come for his rescue. Most likely he had been killed. Even though it had been just a dream even the thought of it got goosebumps all over his face. It was better to shake the dream off his head.

Hinata took a quick shower to wipe out the sweat and then headed to his room. He changed to his school uniform; a plain hoodie and he wore gakuran on top of it. He tried to comb off his bed hair, but as usually his hair wouldn't listen to him. Sighing of defeat, he then finally walked downstairs to join the break fast.

Everyone had already gathered around the table. Hinata sat next to Natsu, who was also wearing the uniform of Karasuno High. While Hinata was in his third year, Natsu was in the first year. Even though they went to the same school, unlike Hinata, Natsu seemed to be very popular. He often heard that upperclassmen confessed their love to her. Yet, she had turned down all of them. After all, she already had a person she loved.

"Ohayo." Hinata greeted everyone and started his meal. His sister smiled at him widely as if the thing before hadn't happened. That was the very thing Hinata liked about Natsu. She didn't really meddle into other peoples business. She never mentioned if Hinata was suddenly acting weird, as if she had already forgotten about it.

When Hinata was halfway done the family head, his father, suddenly placed his chopsticks down. The air in the room got so heavy all of a sudden. Letting go of his own chopsticks Hinata gulped. He didn't like it. The boy glanced at his mother and noticed at she was looking worried. This confirmed his intuition, something serious was going to happen; unless it already did happen.

"Shoyo and Natsu, Otoo-san has something to tell you." with these words, even Natsu stopped to eat and turned to look at her father. The Hinata residence had fallen silent. Everyone waited for their father to continue.

"The thing is," the head of the family finally spoke. "Otoo-sans company is in deep depth which we cannot pay back on our own. If the situation continues, the company will go to bankrupt and as the director I will take the responsibility. We will lose everything, my job, this house, our car, everything. I'm not sure if you two will be able to continue go to school if the company is to bankrupt."

There was a pause as the father tried to search for the right words; no one in the room dared breath. Even though only few seconds had passed, Hinata felt as if the silence had lasted for minutes. Finally he heard his mother mumbling in worrisome manner. "Anata..." That broke the ice, and the father finally inhaled.

"That all will happen if we let things the way they are now. But there is something we could do." his father finally raised up his head a little bit. The man glanced at his daughter, his brown eyes shining with concern and apology. Natsu just glanced at her father, not understanding the meaning behind his expression.

"I have spoken with the head of Kageyama family and they agreed to help with our financial problems if we fill in one condition. And that condition is to have our daughter Natsu marry their only son, Kageyama Tobio." he explained the situation.

The man took his chopsticks and finished his meal, as a sign that the conversation was over. He hadn't wanted to say it; he hadn't wanted to destroy his daughter future with his financial problems, but the company was important to him. He couldn't imagine the life of his family if the company was to fall down. Natsu was most likely to quit school before even completing High school and Hinata couldn't continue to university.

Hinata's, as well as Natsu's, eyes widened and his mouth dropped down. What he had just heard? An arranged marriage and at such a young age? Natsu was to marry someone he didn't love, more precisely, she had never even seen him.

"You cannot be serious!" the ginger head slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone. "You cannot just go and marry off Natsu before even asking for her permission! Do you understand that this completely ruins her future? She has dreams and wishes too. She wants to explore the world!"

He couldn't hold back his emotions. His father had acted selfishly, and was only thinking about his own benefits and the company. He didn't treasure his own family. How could he do that to Natsu? Hinata just couldn't understand it.

"Onii-san, it's okay." Natsu suddenly mumbled while munching her rice. Hinata's rage was so strong that he didn't hear her.

"Arraged marriage, fuck me! I thought you treasured Natsu more than that, but it seems that she's just a tool to you. A tool to save your family!" Hinata continued, his voice getting louder. He was going to protect his sister. His parents just stared at him; neither of them interrupting him.

"Onii-san."

"I better live poorly and instead of going to university I'll search for work than have Natsu marry a total stranger. What if he turns out to be a bastard and total asshole? What if she will never love him? I don't want her to marry without love, especially when she already-!"

Hinata finally stopped when a small hand pulled his sleeve. He turned and saw Natsu staring at him with calm look. Her brown-colored eyes shined and the girl shook her head. "It's enough already, please stop." the girl told in calm tone, her voice not even cracking.

Shocked at his sisters words, Hinata finally stopped and sat down. Natsu smiled at him and then turned to her parents. "Otoo-san, Okaa-san. I'll accept to be married into the Kageyama family. I'll be happy if I can help to save Otoo-sans' company." the girl smiled happily.

After Natsus announcement the meal continued in silence. Everyone was too shocked to speak. The head of the family hadn't expect Hinata to snap like that, but Natsu's comment came completely out of the woods. Regarding Natsus' statement, Hinata was most likely the most upset and surprised. How could she say such things when she already had a boyfriend whom she loved?

"Onii-san, let's go to school." Natsu called for her brother after finishing her meal. She headed towards the front door and Hinata followed her, observing her. He had always felt that there had been something off with her and now his suspicion had been confirmed.

No matter what happened, Natsu always remained calm and kept on her smile. He had always found it strange, but shaken the doubt with a thought that she was just good at hiding her anger. But this matter finally made it clear to him.

It was as if Natsu didn't have a feeling of anger in her.

* * *

A/N: This was it for the chapter. I decided to cut it here and have the other part as complete chapter. I guess that the first chapter will be around this short, but I guess that it's better to have short chapters with frequent updates than have one long chapter every month. But that depends pretty much on how creative my mind is. I hope that you can leave a review! See you next time. ~ deshii


	3. Confession After Confession

A/N: I'm back with an update. I have also one thing to inform you guys. My laptop is currently with my sister so I have only limited time to use computer during night time (about two hours) due to this I cannot progress so fast with the stories, but I'll try to make freguent updates.

Also, finally a long chapter. This chapter alone is longer than the first two together. I also thank you guys for reviews, favorites and follows. They are important to me!

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors or typos (And I know there are!) My english is not perfect.

_The Hinata company is in verge of a bankrupt. In order to save the company the father has promised his daughter Natsu to marry into Kageyama family. But after unexpected circumstances the one standing on the altar and making the vow is the eldest son, Hinata Shoyo. Can these two survive living together in the same house?_

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow **  
_Cry Two: Confession After Confession _

Hinata and Natsu headed towards school and the older brother could not help but to shot glances at his younger sister. There was definitely something wrong with her. He had earlier already realized that she occasionally behaved strangely. During the moments normal people would get angry, she shook them off with a wide smile. It was always like that, even about the marriage proposal.

"Are you sure that you're not angry at Otoo-san?" the ginger head asked from his little sister. Natsu froze at his question. For a short moment, Hinata could see as her eyes glazed but soon they got their color back and Natsu smiled happily. She turned to face Hinata.

"What are you talking about, of course I'm not angry. Otoo-san only wants the best of all of us so he's working very hard. I have to do my best to repay his kindness." Natsu laughed, which made Hinata to sigh in defeat. Natsu always spoke words from his mouth. She always knew how to counter-attack him and leave her poor brother completely speechless.

"Then, what about your boyfriend?" Hinata questioned.

Natsu glanced at her brother, raising her eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Won't he be angry at the news? I mean, no man can stay sane after hearing that his girlfriend suddenly has a fiancé." Hinata explained. Natsu's eyes widened for a moment and she feel into deep thoughts. With a long exhale her mouth dropped a little.

"More than angry, Shi-chan will surely cry." Natsu let out a sad smile.

"EH?" Hinata was taken by surprise. Would someone actually cry?

The girl continued, "He doesn't have any self-confidence. So rather than getting angry, Shi-chan will cry. He will think that he's not good enough, that I have found a better man than him... that's the kind of guy he is." Natsu smiled at her older brother, her cheeks crimson red as she spoke of the man she loved.

A tear drop fell down her cheek.

"Eh?... I got something in my eye." Natsu dried her tearing eyes, coming up with the most cliché excuse one could.

Hinata let out a sad smile. He was yet to meet this man Natsu held close to her heart, but he was sure of one thing. If Natsu treasured this man so much she cried for him, then he must be really wonderful man. Hinata couldn't wait for the day he would meet him.

He was also sure of one more thing. Natsu wasn't completely emotionless... she truly did have emotions. Even though she never showed anger towards anyone, even Natsu couldn't suppress the feeling of sadness when having someone dear being taken away from her...

Rest of the walk, both siblings remained silent.

To Hinata it seemed that Natsu would burst into tears if she even opened her mouth, so he better now set off the bomb. It was better if he gave her time to think, the morning had been hard on both of them; especially Natsu.

After passing few shops and crossing the old wooden bridge, the siblings caught sight of the main school building. They had finally arrived and joined the other students who were hurrying to school.

"Oh..." Hinata was caught in surprise than they had arrived so soon. Thanks to leaving earlier with Natsu, for once Hinata managed to arrive in time. Usually he made it just in time so it felt weird that he still had time to spare. Though, maybe it would've been better if they had taken a longer road.

Hinata turned to Natsu, hoping that she had already managed to gather herself. Most likely it wouldn't be the best, if Natsu was to meet her friends in such state of mind. She was usually known to be cheerful and bright, so her friends would definitely feel that something was off. It was for the best if Natsu didn't tell her friends about the marriage. It would bring a lot of unnecessary trouble and rumors.

When seeing Natsu, he understood that he had nothing to worry about. Natsu was already her usual self and waved at her friends when they called out for her.

"Nii-san! See you after school!" Natsu waved goodbye to Hinata as she dashed forward towards her friends, who waited for her to join them. In blink of an eye the girl was already accompanying her friends. Hinata chuckled. He was jealous of Natsu, she was so strong.

Hinata then changed his attention back to the school building and for a short moment, and his expression darkened. He inhaled deeply and pulled himself together. It was alright, just like Natsu he was strong. He could definitely do it.

And so the eldest and only son of Hinata family headed towards his classroom.

* * *

No.

He couldn't do it.

Hinata sighed of despair and fell on his desk, wrapping his arms around his head. Even though he had been so determinate in the morning, once again he had disappointed himself. He couldn't talk to his classmates. Since the begging of third year, none of his classmates had approached him or even tried to make any kind of contact.

He would be lying if he said he didn't know the reason for it. His classmates avoided him like plague. Even the members of volleyball club he was in - as a constant bench warmer - tried not to speak to him if only possible. They were all acting strangely and he perfectly knew the cause of it.

Of course, like any normal human being Hinata liked to be alone sometimes. It helped him to gather his thoughts together. But wanting to be alone and being purposely left out of the group are two completely different things. Hinata understood it very well.

"Ano, Hinata-san?" Hinata heard a voice calling for him and snapped out of it. When he raised his head, he saw the class respective standing before him. She was a petite girl with long dark brown braids and round glasses. The girl was moving anxiously and her eyes were glued to ground as if she was afraid to look at Hinata.

Finally Hinata realized to reply. "Yes?"

"You still haven't handed the notes for math class..." was a quiet - so quiet that Hinata barely formed the words - mumble. The girl glanced at Hinata beneath her brags, but when her black eyes met with his brown ones, she immediately looked down.

Blinking his eyes few times, Hinata finally made a movement. "Right." he said aloud and turned to his bag. He took the notes and handed them to the girl. "Here." the boy smiled kindly, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was - and he did get that she was scared of him.

The class respective reached her trembling hand towards Hinata and with swift movement she snatched the notes from his hand avoiding any possible body contact. Without any words she then hurried to her friends, who were the center and most popular group of the class. Hinata was left stunned.

"I got them... Hinata-san's notes." the girl managed to voice, her whole body still trembling.

The others glanced at her and then at Hinata.

"Good work, Naoki." a female student comforted her friend.

"I feel bad that you were chosen as the class respective. Now our Naoki has to deal with _that_ Hinata." a boy shrugged.

"I heard that his younger sister is the idol of the first years... but her older brother is just..." with that all the other students turned to Hinata. The boy blinked his eyes and when the group noticed this, they all turned back to the circle.

"You know, I heard that few days ago Hinata..."

Hinata didn't even bother to listen to them any further. It was just going to be another absurd rumor. He had been labeled as a delinquent and mostly ridiculous rumors were spreading in the school. The uttermost reason for them... was most likely the people - the only people - who he hanged around with.

"Shoyo-kun!"

Speaking of the devils, always in time.

Following the loud yell two figures walked into the classroom. The other one was just a bit shorter than Hinata and had his dark brown hair ruffled upwards and a tiny turf of hair which fell on his forehead was bleached. The persons brown and slanted eyes shined as he turned to the person next to him.

The person next to him was half head taller and he had amber-colored and sharp cat-like eyes. His neck length hair was blonde, though his hair root growth made his original hair color visible. This boy looked more composed than the earlier one and he was wearing troubled expression.

"Noya-san! Kenma-san." Hinata greeted the duo and stood up from his seat.

"We came to pick you up. Let's have lunch!" Nishinoya announced happily his stomach crumbling as an answer. The boy burst into laughter while blushing lightly. Hinata couldn't help his smile. He then took his bento from his bag.

"As always, Hinata hangs around with those repeaters..." he suddenly heard a whisper from the seat next him.

"Yeah. I heard that Nishinoya-san beat alone ten people... He's scary..." a girl said, glancing at Nishinoya.

"You can only be with them, if you're like them. I bet that Hinata too could beat us up any moment he wanted. I heard that he's actually the evil mastermind, who ordered Nishinoya beat up the guys just because he didn't like them..."

"Scary!"

Hinata sighed, ignoring the whispers. Somehow, he had gotten used to it. Just because he hang around with people who were labeled as the schools two most frightening delinquents, the rumors said he was just like them. But he didn't care of the rumors anymore, as long as his dearest friends knew what he was like the opinion of other people didn't matter to him.

Even though Hinata was alright, Nishinoya wasn't going let it slide. "Shut up you guys! You can speak shit about me all you want, but don't dare to say anything about Shoyo. He's the kindest person one could ever meet. He saved me!" the little guy yelled, startling everyone. The whispers stopped immediately and Nishinoya crossed his arms puffing.

Kenma walked to Hinata and placed his hand on the ginger-heads shoulder. "If anyone of you dare to hurt Shoyo, be sure that I will come and haunt you till the end of the world." his cat-like eyes gleamed, frightening people. The atmosphere in the classroom grew darker and heavier.

This was bad. Even though the two of them only wanted to protect Hinata, with their actions they only made things worse for him. He bet that after this he would be completely isolated from the rest of the class. He need to make something to save his situation from the oblivious and over-protective friends. "That's enough! Let's go already or we won't have enough time to eat our lunches!" the ginger-head said.

The two boys immediately agreed, but before leaving the classroom they both flashed angry glares at Hinata's classmates. Everyone got goose bumps. It was for sure, if they were even to look at Hinata they were all death meat.

"Man those classmates of yours. I can't believe they're so mean!" Nishinoya groaned immediately after they had stepped out of the classroom. He still had his arms crossed and was walking with heavy steps. "Why are we in different classrooms?"

Hinata didn't really want to tell that Nishinoya and Kenma only made his isolation only worse. If he did that he would most likely lose his only friends and he didn't want that. He was happy enough as long as these two were with him.

"Could it be... that they're scared of you because of us?" Kenma asked. Hinata felt like knife stabbing his back. As Kenma was very observant person he always managed to hit the bullseye. The ginger head wasn't even sure what he was supposed to answer to his friend.

"There's no way it's like that! Shoyo would've told if it's that way! Also, what there's to be scared of us?" Nishinoya replied instead of Hinata. He glared at the taller boy and Kenma shook it off by averting his eyes.

"Chibi..."

Nishinoya's vein popped hard. "OI! Don't go calling me that! You frigging bastard. You know that I hate it..." he rampaged at his friend. Hinata could only laugh desperately. Those two surely were close. He was glad to be with them and graduate together with them.

Nishinoya and Kenma were actually a year older than Hinata. Nishinoya was Hinata's childhood friend and Kenma his senpai from the volleyball club. They were both starters in the volleyball club while Hinata was only bench warmer.

Due to his righteous and furious personality Nishinoya often got into fights with delinquent groups of other schools. The rumor of him beating up ten people was actually true. And because of that incident he was suspended from school for half a year and was forbid to enter the interhigh. When his suspension was over, it was already time for the final exams. His failed his tests and due to low grades had to repeat a year.

Kenma's story was simpler. He skipped school due to his weak body and as result of it his attendance was too low. Even though he did well in the final exams, the low attendance forbid him from graduation. Also, he sometimes went to save Nishinoya from the battles, but ended up mixing into them and beating up people...

And so, the "High Kings" of school were present for another more year.

"Let's stop about me. What took you so long?" Hinata finally asked, making the other two to stop their argument. They had almost arrived at their favorite spot - the tree in the middle of the school yard. The three of them sat down and took their lunches. Only Hinata's was a bentobox, though. The other two had bought anpan from the cafeteria.

"Ah..." Nishinoya said while taking a bite from his bread. He then pointed at Kenma. "This guy got called by a second year girl." the ruffle-head smirked. Hinata glanced Kenma with widened eyes. The other boy was eating his bread with collected look, as if nothing had happened.

"So, what happened? Could it be... a confession?" Hinata's eyes started to shine as excitement filled his body. Kenma glanced at the boy who was waiting for him to answer. Hinata was like a little puppy.

"Something like that." the boy muttered while finishing his bread. After that he took a sip from his coffee.

Hinata smiled. "So, what did you answer to her?"

Kenma stopped for a moment and turned to look at his friend. Hinata was little startled of the intense of Kenma's stare. Finally, the taller boy changed his attention back to the coffee. "I told her that I already have someone I care for."

"Eh? You have one? Tell me, tell me! Who is it?" Hinata got all excited and kept begging his friend. As an answer, Kenma just turned away from him and finished his coffee in one go. Trying to throw the can into nearest bin but failing, he exhaled.

Kenma stood up to pick up the can. "No way." he said when finally managing to throw the can into the bin.

Hinata pursued his lips in anger. "You're so mean!" he turned away from his friend, clearly sulking about the fact. Hinata glanced at Kenma from the corners of his eyes, hoping that Kenma would fall for his trap. But the boy didn't. He just kept staring at the leaves of the tree which were falling down.

"And you know what was the most amusing fact." Nishinoya laughed, turning Hinata's attention to him. "She was the most popular girl in the second year, Aizawa Hinori." the boy blushed just of the mention of the name.

Hinata was amazed. To think that Kenma had just been confessed at, and by the most popular second year too. He didn't completely understand why he had turned her down, but Kenma did say that he had someone he loved. It was better to turn down her right away, than have her suffer whole time because he didn't return her feelings. Kenma always thought of others feelings, and that was what Hinata liked in Kenma.

"Oh, it's Natsu-chan." Kenma muttered when he saw a ginger bush which didn't belong to Hinata. The other two boys immediately glanced towards the direction he was looking at.

"Speaking of popular, here comes the idol of our school!" Nishinoya's mood pumped up just by the sight of Natsu. The watched as the girl walked forward following a taller student who was wearing gakuran. "Eh, is that a third year student? Could this be a confession?"

"EHH?" Hinata screamed - his sister was being confessed at... AGAIN? It was the fourth time this week. Nishinoya's eyes shined and he followed the couple. Hinata - not wanting to be left out - followed him while dragging Kenma along. The trio was lurking from the brush, spying at the third year boy and first year girl.

"Why are we doing this?" Kenma asked, feeling uncomfortable for bragging into other people's' business.

"Shh. Natsu is known for turning down every boy who confesses to her. Maybe this one will have some luck." Nishinoya said, excitement filling his voice. Actually he was the one who started his whole loop by confessing to Natsu on the first day of her high school life. Most boys didn't even confess because they liked her; this was their only chance to talk to the girl who was the schools idol.

"I guess the third years are getting desperate, because the year is ending soon..." Kenma mumbled, taking out his smart phone. He wasn't interested in the confession scene, so he decided to play a game.

"She will turn him down."

"What?" Nishinoya was surprised when he heard Hinata speaking.

"Natsu already has a boyfriend." the ginger-head was death serious as he spoke those words.

"EH? You mean the idol already has someone she's see-!" Nishinoya's voice raised, but Hinata and Kenma managed to cover his mouth just in time. Still Natsu managed to overhear the boys was staring at the brush. She snapped out of it when the boy asked for her answer.

"Calm down a little!" Hinata whispered.

"Who is he? The man she's dating!" Nishinoya rambled. He had always been sure that Natsu had none and boasted of the fact that he was the first one to confess to her. But this matter changed things in many ways.

"I haven't met him yet, but I heard that he's older." Hinata confessed.

Nishinoya was in shock. His face turned pale. "Natsu! How could you do this to me!? And with an older man!" he started crying and cursed the person who even she was dating. Hinata sighed and glanced at Kenma. With a small nod of agreement the two boys then dragged Nishinoya of the place before Natsu would discover them.

After turning down the third year, Natsu walked to the brush were Hinata and the others had hidden. "You know Nii-san, it's not nice to spy on your little sister." she then chuckled and headed towards her classroom when the bell rang.

* * *

It was the final break. Hinata collected his stuff to his bag and headed towards the next class. It was his elective subject and the only lesson he had together with Nishinoya and Kenma. He was supposed to meet up with the boys, but before that he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

"Ano... Hinata-senpai."

Hinata turned around, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, he saw a girl standing before him, staring at the ground. She was wearing green ribbon which implied that she was a second year. What was she going in the third years building?

"Me- Me?" Hinata finally mumbled, pointing at himself.

The girl turned her head, her face glowing crimson red. She pressed her legs together and moved her fingers anxiously. "You are, Hinata Shoyo-senpai, right?" at Hinata's nod the girl then continued. "I would like to speak with you."

Hinata's head was filled with multiple different thoughts, but there was one superior to the others. As they walked outside and towards the spot he had just seen Natsu being confessed at, he was getting sure of it. It had to be a confession.

Finally, the girl stopped and turned to Hinata. The boy stopped immediately, his whole face getting red just by the thought that he was going to be confessed at. He gulped loudly and stared as the girl tried to put her feelings into words. What was he going to say to her?"

"I- I like Hinata-senpai. Would you go out with me?" the girl finally managed spell out, her whole face tomato red. She closed her eyes, her body trembling as she waited for Hinata to answer her.

Since the very beginning Hinata knew what he was going to answer. He finally understood Kenma's words. It was hard to turn down a person, maybe Natsu felt this bad when she turned down all the boys who confessed their love to her? He gathered his courage.

"I'm sorry, but I already have someone I care for." Hinata answered, using the same words as Kenma. He watched - his whole body aching - as the girls eyes were filled with tears. Just how hard it was to turn down a person? Hinata bit his lip to be able to calm down even a little.

After sobbing for minutes, the girl then dried her eyes. With hiccupping, she then asked. "Could the person who you like be Kozume-senpai?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. What was this person talking about? "No, no. I'm straight! Where have you heard such thing?" he explained, trying to stay sane. First he was isolated and now people thought that he was gay, how the heck people came up with these rumors?

"Everyone in the school says that you two are a thing. Kozume-senpai is always staring at you... My friend just confessed to Kozume-senpai a while ago and he had told exactly the same thing. So I thought that maybe the rumors were true..." the girl explained.

"Definitely not! I'm straight and only like girls! There is nothing going between me and Kenma-san. Be sure to tell that to everyone else as well. I've had enough of these ridiculous rumors!" the boy explained. With awkward air surrounding them, they both excused themselves and the girl ran away.

With that Hinata finally headed towards the next classroom. When he had almost reached the classroom he saw Nishinoya and Kenma walking before him. He called for them and Nishinoya immediately answered to his call.

"Shoyo! Where were you? When we went to pick you up you had already left the classroom." the boy scolded the ginger-head.

"Were you bullied by someone?" Kenma asked out of concern.

"Eh? Something like that happened? Shoyo it is true! If it is, I'll go and punch that person right away!" Nishinoya's eyes were filled with anger and he was emitting dark aura. Hinata had to do his best to calm the older boy down.

"It's nothing like that..." He told and tried to come up with an excuse. "I just had the sudden urge to... go to toilet!" the boy then said. There was no way he would tell about the confession. This was one of the things he couldn't possibly tell to his friends.

Especially Kenma.

Hinata glanced at the blonde boy and gulped. Was the rumor true...?

Was Kenma in love with him?

* * *

A smile escaped from Hinata's lips when he heard the last bell ringing. Another school day was finally over, and like every other day he had survived it. As third years had already retired from club activities, Hinata headed towards the school lockers.

He saw Natsu waiting for him next to the lockers. The girl waved at him and ran to her older brother. "Shall we go?" Natsu asked and Hinata immediately nodded. Natsu had been the manager of volleyball club, but as her popularity gathered around people who weren't even interested in the sport, she soon quit it. Now she was in the home-going-club and the amount of volleyball club members had almost halved.

When the sibling duo was walking down the road, Natsu suddenly glanced at her older brother. "You know Nii-san, it's not nice to stalk people." she muttered, lowering her voice to dangerous tone. Hinata sweat dropped. Just like he had thought, Natsu had heard them.

"I'm sorry..." he tried to come up with something more, but failed greatly...

Natsu closed her eyes. "I'm not angry." Well Hinata knew that she wouldn't be, that what made her Natsu. "Nii-san knows that I'm dating Shi-chan, so you knew that I would turn him down anyway." the girl laughed aloud while picking up her pace.

"Speaking of Shi-chan." Natsu stopped suddenly, making Hinata almost crash on her. The girl turned to her older brother, her eyes gleaming like to pearls. "I promised to meet him today." a light blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned away to hide her embarrassment.

Hinata stared at his younger sister. "I'll take to the meeting place. I also want to meet this boyfriend of yours." he told with serious expression.

Natsu turned to him surprise written all over her face. The siblings stared at each other and when Natsu read the determination and concern in Hinata's eyes, she laughed. "Mo-o, you're still over-protective like always... Do as you want." despite her first words, she still didn't shook him off.

When Natsu was ten years old, she was kidnapped two times. Since the second incident Hinata never let her go outside on her own during night time. He always accompanied his younger sister. There was always someone with Natsu, if not Hinata or their father then it was her boyfriend.

In addition to this, Hinata also had another reason. He wanted to meet Natsu's boyfriend. Due to the age difference of five years, the couple kept their relationship secret till Natsu finally turned eighteen. The age difference also made impossible for them to meet often.

Finally the siblings arrived at the meeting place, which was in a plaza under a clock tower. Natsu glanced around with worried looks trying to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend. Maybe he had forgotten that they were supposed to meet. Her expression was turning worried.

"Natsu-chan, you're mean. We meet for the first time in months and you bring a man along with you. Am I not good enough for you?"

Natsu cried of relief when she finally heard familiar voice speaking. She turned towards the voice and with teary eyes ran to hug her boyfriend. "Shi-chan! I missed you so much! I wanted to see you!" the girl completely overflowed with emotions of love.

Hinata stared at the man who was wearing business suit. It was clearly obvious that he earned well and was most likely a businessman - the suit gave him away. His features made him look very kind. He was wearing smile on his face, even his brown eyes smiled. He had short light hair and eyebrows and also had mole under his left eye.

When the couple finally parted their ways, Natsu gave a quick kiss to the man. After that she turned around and stopped when she saw her older brother standing frozen while staring at her. Their expressions were speechless - Hinata didn't know what to say, and Natsu looked as if she had just remembered that her brother was still present.

"Ah, right... Nii-san..." the girl whispered.

She then turned to look at the man next to her. "Shi-chan, this man is my older brother Hinata Shoyo." she introduced her older brother to her boyfriend. When the two mans glanced at each other they both smiled and nodded their heads.

"Nii-san, this is Sugawara Koushi. The man I love." Natsu blushed, taking hold of Sugawara's hand.

When first meeting the man Hinata had so many questions in his mind he wanted to ask. Natsu's words - the love and trust she had for this man - made them fade away in instant. He thought it would be better if he didn't bother them anymore. He had seen what he wanted and was happy with the result.

"I guess I should get going now. Be sure to come back home before night." the older boy said goodbye to his younger sister. When turning around and walking away from the couple he was smiling widely. He was so happy for his sister.

What he didn't know - what he wouldn't have believed even if someone had warned him - was that this was the very last time he saw his younger sister alive.

* * *

A/N: I'm really not sure how this chapter ended up, were they too OOC? I hope not.

So we now know that Natsu is dating Sugawara (Don't ask how I came up with this pairing...). Well, does Kenma really love Hinata, I wonder. Nishinoya is an extra, poor him... and what's most important, what will happen to Natsu in the next chapter? You'll see it... next time.

There will be mention of random OC's, but if they're not described well enough, most likely they will not make another appearance. I want to concentrate on the Canon characters, but since this world has so few females, I think I just have to add some every now and then.

Oh and one question for those who bother to read author notes. I've thought of writing a Natsu-centric story were she has a perfect life but one lie takes everything away from her. She loses her friends, boyfriends everything... but there is one person who stands next to her when everyone else abandons her. So yeah, Natsu x OC story... What do you guys think, would you read it? :)


	4. The Lost Connections

**A/N:** I'm back! I've been working on the characters back-stories and plot twists for more than a week now and I still haven't even completed Hinata's info. Let see how long it will take me to have all the 20 characters done (inner cry). I thank every for the favorites, follows and reviews. It awesome to know that people are reading this story!

I shall present you with another long chapter (sobs).

_The Hinata company is in verge of a bankrupt. In order to save the company the father has promised his daughter Natsu to marry into Kageyama family. But after unexpected circumstances the one standing on the altar and making the vow is the eldest son, Hinata Shoyo. Can these two survive living together in the same house?_

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow  
**_Cry Three: The Lost Connections_

"I'm home." Hinata whispered to empty house being completely aware that no one would answer him. The ginger-head closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Before doing anything else he went straight upstairs to change his school uniform.

The boy threw his bag to floor and sighed loudly while taking of his gakuran. He took a white T-shirt with 'Volleyball' written on the back and slipped it's opening through his head. Last, he put on black sweatpants with orange coloring and headed down stairs.

Before entering living room he stopped in front a mirror. Hinata desperately tried to straighten his natural bush, but the hair just wouldn't listen to him. With a defeated sigh he left the hair be and sat on the couch in their living room.

Searching for the remote control and when finally finding it Hinata turned on the TV. It was really boring to be alone at home... he didn't like the feeling at all. It made him feel like he was the only person in the world. Browsing though the channels helped him to kill sometime.

_"Lions are big cat animals who-"_ he immediately switched the channel. At that very moment he wasn't interested in biology or geography, less alone an animal world.

_"-Naruko-kun... I love you!" _

_"Me too Sayaka-chan. There is no one in the world who I treasure as much as I-" _

No, definitely this wasn't the best time to be watching drama. The confession and rumor about Kenma was so clearly in his head that he needed something else to get it out of his head. And watching drama wasn't the best choice - it would only remind him of it even more.

Hinata browsed through the channels, there was police drama, news, commercials, drama, idol shows, live action, soccer match and more drama.

_"-And Yoshioka-seishun steals the ball and runs trough the whole court on his ow-" _

Hinata turned off the TV. He threw the remote away and slid down the couch, his eyes staring at the ceiling. There was nothing worth of watching; basketball was the very last thing the ginger-head would want to watch. Because of the schools PE lessons, he had came to dislike the sport.

And there was no volleyball tournament going on.

The boy pulled himself off the couch and stood up. He felt his stomach grumbling and decided to search for something to eat.

In one of the closets he found a cup noodles. They would be perfect enough to satisfy his hunger before his parents return and they could have dinner. Hinata boiled the water and waited for the noodles to be done. Not taking his attention from the cup, Hinata reached to get a glass for milk.

Out of carelessness his hand missed the glass and something fell down and scattered into pieces around the kitchen. Hinata jumped in startle and dropped the cup of noodles he was holding in his other hand - it ended up having the same fate as the dish. Perfect, not only he had broken something - his meal was spoilt as well.

The boy sighed. "This is so my luck."

He started to gather the pieces of the broken dish only to have his fingers cut. Hinata pulled back his hand and glanced at his arm. Three of his finger had cut in them. Blood-drops formed to the cuts. The ginger-head quickly licked his cut fingers and continued to gather the broken pieces.

When he had finally gathered all the pieces he could find Hinata glanced at the dish. His eyes widened when he realized that he had just broken Natsu's favorite rice bowl. Natsu surely wouldn't be happy to hear about it - nor she would be angry, though.

Hinata stared at the rice bowl and then at the three cuts in his fingers. Finally his glance turned to the clock. It was 5pm. The ginger-head gulped loudly. For some reason he didn't have a good feeling about it. The broken dish and the cuts felt like a bad omen.

Hinata then shook his head and smacked his face. It was nothing to worry about, everything would surely be alright. With that mind-set he put plasters on his cuts and continued cleaning the kitchen, which was full of noodles.

"Yosh!" Hinata smiled proudly when he had finally finished cleaning the kitchen. It was even cleaner than it had been before him. Stretching his arms he fell on the couch while exhaling in exhaustion. Was cleaning always this tiring?

Just as Hinata managed to close his eyes to take a short nap, he heard the houses phone ringing. "Who could it be calling at this hour?" he wondered as his parents were still working. Maybe it was Natsu, Hinata thought as he reached for the phone.

"This is Hinatas'" the ginger head answered with cheery voice.

The other side was silent.

"Excuse me. Who is it calling? Hello?" Hinata questioned as he got no answer. He heard some kind strange noises and finally someone spoke in quiet voice.

_"This is Kenma..." _

Hinata was surprised to receive a call from Kenma. It wasn't very often when the blonde boy would call to him; Nishinoya did it almost everyday as he asked Hinata to accompany him with volleyball training. As Hinata didn't own his own cellphone the boys called the house phone.

"Yes, what is it?" the boy asked, being relieved to know the caller.

_"Could we... meet?"_ was Kenma's quiet question, which seemed to Hinata as if the boy was putting all of his effort and courage to ask it.

The rumor of Kenma's feelings towards him immediately filled Hinata's head. Was the other boy going to confess to him? His head was filled with load of questions and thoughts.

In the end Hinata shook them off and collected his emotions. He shouldn't get ahead of things. Maybe Kenma was calling because he had troubles and here Hinata was already thinking of confession. He should just go and see what Kenma wanted.

"Sure! How about we meet at Hato-Park at seven straight?" Hinata suggested. It was the closet place for both so they often decided to meet there. Hinata didn't see a reason why they shouldn't meet there.

The other side was silent. Hinata waited for Kenma's answer.

_"...Okay..." _

When the other boy finally gave an answer Hinata's smile widened. "Then see you there!" he laughed happily. After Kenma answered with a short 'Yeah' Hinata turned off the call.

He quickly ran to upstairs to put on his plain colored hoodie and then ran off the house to meet his friend. Before stepping out of the house he glanced at the clock. It showed quarter to seven.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hinata to arrive at the park. It was close to his house so it took about five minutes to arrive by walking. If he had run it would've taken only a minute or two.

Hinata was sure that we was the first one to arrive, after all it was still 10 minutes till their appointed time. For that very reason Hinata was surprised when he saw Kenma leaning against tree at the side of the park.

"Yo! Kenma-san." Hinata called out for the boy. When Kenma noticed the ginger-head running towards him, he turned to Hinata, stopped the Mp3-player and took off his earphones. The older boy showed a weak smile.

"How come you're this early?" Hinata asked when he had reached Kenma. The boys home should be at least 15 minutes away from the Hato-Park. Even by running it should take more than half the time - and Kenma wasn't fast runner so he shouldn't have made it before Hinata.

"I was in the convenience store nearby... that's why..." the blonde told and took a sip from the coffee can he was holding in his hands. He then opened his backpack and took a meat bun. Kenma glanced at Hinata with questioning look if the ginger-head wanted some.

"No thanks." the younger boy replied. In truth he was hungry because the noodles ended up as disaster and he hadn't managed to eat anything, but he thought that it would be better to wait for his mother to arrive home and have proper dinner since it wouldn't take any longer. She usually arrived home by seven so most likely they would have dinner ready by the time he arrived home.

Kenma glanced at the meat bun in his hand looking little disappointed. He then put the additional one to back to his bag and opened the one his arms. Slowly he started eating.

Hinata stared at his friend as he stuffed the meat bun into his mouth. As the silence was getting disturbing - well it was always that way with Kenma - he decided to start a conversation. "You're on your way to prep school, right?"

Kenma gave a small nod as he finished his meat bun. He then took the coffee can and drank from it till it was empty. Hinata smiled at the blonde. He was happy that his friend had a clear goal for his future.

Since the start of his fourth year Kenma had told him that he was going to enter a university in Tokyo - it was called Nekoma, if he remembered right. Since at the start Kenma's grades weren't high enough to pass to the university he had studied hard and taken prep lessons the whole year in order to get to the school he wanted.

In Hinata's case, he wasn't so sure what he wanted to do in the future. He wasn't good enough in volleyball to be scouted into a school like Nishinoya, so most likely he was going to take entrance exams to the nearest university which was Karasuno University - KaraUni for short. He had heard that despite the scouting Nishinoya was going to enter KaraUni, because it was close to his house. Well, they did have a team which made it to the top 8 in the Inter-high so it wouldn't be complete waste of university life.

"Are to still aiming for Nekoma?" the ginger-head then asked. He would've liked so much to stay near Kenma and Nishinoya as they were his only friends. What would he do if they both disappeared from his life?

Kenma glanced at Hinata and nodded. "The entrance exam is in two weeks. If I pass I move there after graduation ceremony."

A weak smile appeared on Hinata's when he heard his friends words. So in the end he was going separate ways with Kenma. He did have Nishinoya with him, but somehow things would definitely be different without Kenma.

A silence fell upon the duo and Hinata tried to quickly come up with a topic. "Oh, you know. Today I finally met Natsu's boyfriend. He was such a fine man, what was his name again..."

A light smile appeared on Kenma's face when he stared at the excited Hinata. He closed his eyes and prayed for the best to happen. This was the moment which could change his relationship with Hinata... forever. "Shoyo-"

"Right! It was Sugawara Koushi. Can you believe he was even wearing suit-"

"_Shoyo_."

Hinata quieted down when he heard Kenma calling him for the second time. The blonde boys cat-like eyes were sharper than usual - they were gleaming with determination. If Hinata was right, he could also feel a hint of fear glowing from them. He gulped loudly; why Kenma was so serious? He had never acted this way.

"Shoyo... I..." Kenma took a step ahead to which Hinata unconsciously responded by taking a step back. He was shaken by the sudden change in his friends behavior. This serious mood could only mean one thing; the very thing he had tried to deny.

"I love you." Kenma finally managed to say. As the silence fell upon the park, Hinata saw as his friends cheeks slowly turned different shades of red. "Not as a friend. I have a crush on you as a man." the blonde corrected so that Hinata wouldn't mistake his feelings.

Slowly he closed his eyes to wait for the answer, his whole body shaking in fear. He had taken a huge risk on confessing his feelings to the ginger-head, but he had no other choice. This was most likely the only time he could be with him, soon they would be separated... Now there was no turning back, he could only face forward and wait for Hinata's answer.

After the shock of being confessed and having millions of thoughts running in his head - like the rumor about Kenma was real - Hinata finally managed to calm down. He had to admit that being confessed by Kenma was even scarier than rejecting the second year girl. After all what he was to answer to Kenma would change their relationship - _forever_. After this, they relationship would most likely never return to what it used to be.

Kenma must have been aware of it, and still he had taken his courage to confess to Hinata. The boy was amazed by how much courage his friend had and respected the older boy even more now. That's why it hurt him to say the following words. It hurt even more than it had with the second year. His whole body ached and he felt like his heart was bursting out of his chest.

Hinata closed his eyes and bit his lip with all strength to stop the pain inside him. He inhaled and with determined look stared at Kenma, who had his eyes open. When the blonde squinted to see the other boy, he was shocked to see Hinata's expression.

The ginger-head closed his eyes and smiled. "I really appreciate your feelings, it is wonderful to hear that someone in this world is in love with a person like me." the boy then kept a short pause and his expression saddened a little. Why he had to say these words to his best friend? He didn't want to hurt Kenma.

"But I don't see you that way. I only see you as a friend." Hinata told, lowering his head as he was afraid to see Kenma's expression. With trembling hands he then added. "I'm straight. I only like girls."

Kenma felt his eyes watering. He had expected to be rejected by Hinata, but the reality hurt him even more than he had imagine. Especially Hinata's last words pierced right through his heart. It was as if Hinata was mocking him for not being straight; as if it was wrong to like the same sex.

"How do you know?" was a slow whisper which Hinata heard. He opened his eyes and saw Kenma staring at him with murderous expression in his eyes. The pupils of his cat-eye like eyes were so small and sharp that Hinata could barely see them. They were flaming with pure anger.

"How can you know that you're straight? Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Kenma suddenly reached towards Hinata. He took hold of the younger boy and pushed him against a tree, Hinata's head smashing against it. Hinata gasped for air as the sudden smash had emptied his lungs.

"Kenma...-san..." the boy begged panting hard, but it seemed that Kenma had turned into a completely different person. He was no longer the kind and quiet Kenma he knew. It was as if his friend had been possessed by a ghost.

"How can you be so sure when you have never fallen in love?!" the blonde yelled, pushing Hinata's shoulders against the tree. Just the strong hold of Kenma made Hinata cry in pain. The hit in his head made his vision blurry and Hinata felt as his mind was blanking out.

For the very moment he closed his eyes, Hinata saw an image appearing before his eyes. It was the same scene as in his dream. He could barely keep his eyes open. Somewhere in the distance he saw the same dark-haired child and Natsu standing before him. His eyes closed and he used all of his strength to open them.

It felt hot, his body ached. Just as he was about to give up to the pain, Hinata heard a voice yelling.

_"It's because I love him!"_

At that very moment an image of the black-haired person appeared before him.

Out of instinct, Hinata used his remaining strength to push Kenma away from him. The ginger-head was panting hard.

Hinata didn't know who the person was, but it felt so close. As if it was closer than just 'a friend." A person whom he most likely loved - or at least had loved. The ginger-head then shook his head. What was he thinking, getting so worked up by a mere dream?

Finally Hinata returned back to reality when he saw Kenma lying on the ground with hurtful look on his face. The boy was stunned and shocked at the same time; but he also felt guilty for what he had done to Hinata.

The boys shared a short stare.

"Shoyo, I..."

"I'm sorry!" Hinata interrupted Kenma's apology and ran off on his own, leaving the blonde in the park, heartbroken and full of guilty. While drying his eyes Kenma took his backpack and headed towards his prep school. Most likely, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the lesson.

Hinata ran with his all while drying the watering eyes with his sleeve. His whole body hurt - especially his shoulders - his head was still aching and pulsating with unbearable pain and what more, his heart hurt.

He hadn't wanted to part with Kenma such way. He just hadn't expected the boy to attack him like that - maybe it was the punishment for lying. Never had he been so scared, and the fact that he had been scared of his friend feared him even more. He felt so nasty and guilty inside him. As if he was tainted.

He felt like throwing up.

* * *

"I'm home." Hinata sniffed with small voice when slowly opening the front door. He had made sure to rub the water out of his eyes before entering the house, but he guessed that it still would be clear to his mother that he had cried no matter how much he tried to hide the fact. Let's say - maternal instinct.

"Shoyo!" was a cheery answer he got from his mother when the boy entered the living room. "We're having curry today. Hurry up go to shower and join us for dinner." the woman told adding that Hinata throw the hoodie to washing machine.

"Where's Natsu?" Hinata heard his old man asking, as he kept browsing through the channels. Like during the day, it seemed as if nothing worth of watching was going on. Finally the man stopped to check the news.

"She's with a friend. She'll most likely eat with her so we can start without Natsu." Hinata answered, lying to his parents. It was an agreement from both sides that they would keep Natsu's relationship with Sugawara secret. At least till Natsu was eighteen. The reason was - but of course - because Hinata's father was even more over-protective over his daughter than Hinata. He would most likely hunt Sugawara down till the end of the world if he was to be introduced to the family.

Hinata shook his head at the thought of it. He didn't even want to think of all the possibilities of what their father would do if he found of that Natsu had a boyfriend. Especially now that she had a fiancé-

Hinata froze.

Hinata's over-protective father was actually marrying off his daughter - _on his own will_.

The boy walked to the window and checked if he saw any cows flying. Well of course there wasn't any cows flying - what was he even thinking? With a sigh, the boy then left to his room to change clothes and prepare for bath.

He was only middle way the stairs when the phone suddenly rang.

"Shoyo can you pick it up?" he heard his mother asking. The boy answered with 'Yes' and rushed to the phone.

"This is Hinata's-" the boy answered only to have the other line speaking on top of him.

"Are you Natsu's older brother?" the voice, which obviously belonged to an older man, asked. He needed just a split second to realize who of three members of the Hinata family it was.

"Yes." Hinata answered. He wondered who the person was? He had mentioned Natsu name - the voice also sounded familiar, but this time it was more desperate and worried. The man also seemed to be panting.

"This Sugawara Koushi speaking, we met earlier today." the man introduced himself and Hinata finally recognized him as Natsu's boyfriend. "I'm calling from Natsu's mobile phone." Sugawara explained.

Hinata heard as the older man suddenly quieted down. He stopped talking to catch air. Finally he heard Sugawara continuing. "We're with Natsu at Akazora. She... Natsu was shot."

The phone dropped on the floor as Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Natsu had been attacked - once again. It was for this very reason that Natsu had cell phone while Hinata still didn't - he was going to buy it once he got accepted into university. She was always attacked by strangers so this was the best way to get in touch with her.

But this time, they had been late.

"Shoyo, what is it? Why do you look so shocked?" Hinata could barely heard her mothers' voice as his head was filled with Natsu and the worry of what had happened to his younger sister. He was angry at himself. Why he was never present when something happened to her? What was the point of protecting her if he couldn't even do it properly.

His intuition about the rice bowl and cuts had been right - they really were a bad omen. Hinata glanced at the clock; half past seven.

"Shoyo, what's going on? Has something happened?" the faint voice repeated.

He had no more minutes to lose. He headed towards the front door to put on his shoes.

"Shoyo, where are you going? The dinner is soon!"

Hinata dashed out of the house with full speed.

_"Shoyo!"_

* * *

A pair of men suited in formal suits walked down a hall which lead to a restaurant called Akazora. The younger man had blonde hair and was wearing a headband. He was chewing a lit cigarette and had his hands crossed behind his back. "Man, why have we been called here even though we're from the Abnormal Crimes Department?" Ukai Kenshin sighed as his cigarette had finally burned completely.

The older and head shorter man next to him, who had messy black hair and was wearing glasses answered to him with serious tone. "We were closest to this place! It doesn't matter which kind of crime has happened, a work is always work! Take it seriously, Kenshin-san." Takeda Ittetsu spoke, picking up his pace.

"Ah, I forgot that you're workaholic..." Kenshin sighed, throwing the cigarette to a rubbish bin they passed.

Just as Takeda was about to answer to him a small figure - even shorten than Takeda - dashed past them while panting heavily. The two of them were left stunned, staring at the after image of the person who had just ran past them. The two of them glanced at each with widened eyes.

"Natsu!" Hinata yelled as he finally arrived at Akazora. His eyes were filled with tears - he didn't even have enough time to wipe them away. When he spotted Sugawara and Natsu lying in his arms Hinata immediately went to them. "Natsu!"

He knelt down and called for his younger sister. "Natsu!"

Sugawara, just like Hinata, was shedding tears. He looked at the older brother as he held his girlfriends still body. "I'm sorry, Hinata-san. I couldn't protect her. Even though I was with her I couldn't do anything to protect her... I'm failure as a man..." he explained the situation, but Hinata couldn't hear him.

His whole attention was focused on Natsu. Hinata cursed himself for not being able to protect Natsu; for always behind absent when something happened to her. He regretted it so much, never was he able to be there for her. He would definitely regret this his whole time.

"... She did it to protect me..."

The words caught Hinata's ears and he glanced at Sugawara turning his attention away from Natsu. "The shot was originally aimed at me, but Natsu jumped in front of me and took the shot..." the grey-haired man told and fell into despair.

"I'm such a worthless man! I need a high school girl to protect me from dying. I can't even protect the woman I love." Sugawara whined between his sobs and tightened his hold on Natsu. Hinata stared at his sister and his eyes teared up. The ambulance had already been called, but they couldn't be sure if it was able to make it in time.

"Excuse me." Hinata suddenly heard a voice speaking and he turned around. He saw two men in suits staring at him. They looked familiar, as if he had seen somewhere already. Most likely his imagination - his mind was so confused that Hinata couldn't even remember that he had passed the two men just before.

"I'm Takeda Ittetsu, a detective. And this is my partner Ukai Kenshin. We're here about the shooting incident. We have few questions." the shorten man with black hair introduced himself showing his badge. Hinata and Sugawara glanced at each other and dried their eyes.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo. The one who was shot is my younger sister Natsu. This man is Sugawara Koushi, he was accompanying my sister when the shooting incident happened." the ginger-head explained and stood up to shake hands with the two detectives.

Takeda's eyes widened in shock when he heard the names. He stared at the ginger-head duo and finally his stare changed to Sugawara. Ukai heard as his partner quietly whispered. "It's back... The Empty Vessel incident..."

What was the man talking about?

Natsu made a small movement, which immediately changed Hinata's and Sugawara's attention to the dying girl. She opened her eyes - it looked as if only that took all of her strength.

"Natsu!" Hinata and Sugawara yelled in union.

A light smile appeared on Natsu's face when she saw her older brother before her. She took a deep breath as if preparing for her last moments. Finally the girl spoke. "Nii-san, Shi-chan..." she barely managed to voice out beneath her deep and heavy breaths.

"Don't talk, Natsu! You have to save your energy!" Hinata yelled in despair, taking hold of Natsu's hand.

His sister only smiled. She was about to say something, but cried in pain as her whole body ached. Finally - after long and painful breaths - she continued. She wanted to convey these words to the men she loved more than anything.

"I love you both... very... much." with that, the girl closed her eyes and took her last breath.

Hinata's and Sugawara's eyes filled with tears and big pearls were running down their eyes. Takeda closed his eyes while lowering his head. Even Ukai seemed to be wearing sad expression.

Hinata's reached out for Natsu and caressed her head. As the girl didn't respond to him and her chest had stopped moving, Hinata shook his head. He couldn't accept the fact. He couldn't accept the reality that his sister was no longer with him. It had all happened so unexpectedly.

_**"NATSU!"**_

The clock showed 8 hours, straight. Three hours had passed.

* * *

**A/N:** So much tear jerking moments and crying in this chapter. This chapter was surely filled with drama - I don't even know what my mind was thinking when I was writing that Kenma x Hinata scene. I really hope that I did portray the characters right. Some of the OOC-ness is intentional though - reason will be found out in later chapters. Ah, now I have one less character to write about (cries). And I really started to like Natsu.

In next chapter - which is also the last chapter of this arc - we're going to have Natsu's funeral - where Hinata's father tells him shocking news. A new characters are introduced, and Hinata is dressed to a white wedding dress. Also, the grumpy groom - who is none other than Kageyama Tobio - will finally make his first appearance. And then there's a k- Okay, no more spoiling!

Stay tuned for next chapter - and do leave a review!


	5. By Any Means, NO!

A/N: I so wanted to update this before going to vacation, but ended up doing it in the middle of it... as soon as I got internet! So, enjoy the last chapter of first arc "By Any Means No" going with the same title. After this we start the newly-wed life of Hinata and Kageyama.

_The Hinata company is in verge of a bankrupt. In order to save the company the father has promised his daughter Natsu to marry into Kageyama family. But after unexpected circumstances the one standing on the altar and making the vow is the eldest son, Hinata Shoyo. Can these two survive living together in the same house?_

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow**  
_Cry Four: By Any Means, NO! _

_Because simply saying **I do**, is far too mainstream._

* * *

He only cried.

Sitting before Natsu's coffin and staring at the picture of his orange-bush sister smiling full of happiness, Hinata Shoyo could only cry. She was gone from his life and it was all his fault.

Hinata sniffed and wiped the tears away with his sleeve. It was no use though, as in matter of seconds his face was wet of the tears again. His cheeks were hot-red, his eyes dry and his stomach hurt from the endless crying. When had it started...? Oh, two days ago.

For two days he had cried non-stop.

Because Natsu was gone!

The ginger-head was so absorbed with crying over Natsu and blaming himself that he didn't see or remember the guest coming and going. He did remember seeing a faint figure of Nishinoya sitting beside him, his hand on Hinata's shoulder trying to comfort him. Sugawara had most likely been there too and maybe even Kenma. He wasn't sure; the ginger-head had completely lost his sense of reality.

The eldest son of Hinata family just sat, being clothed to pure white suit with matching blouse. He was also wearing black tie, but loosened it so that it wouldn't push against his adams apple. The suit was Natsu's favorite. She had always complimented how manly Hinata looked when wearing it.

"Natsu..." Hinata sniffed while looking at the picture of his younger sister. "Look, I'm wearing your favorite suit." he flashed a teeth-showing smile tears running down his cheeks. Hinata did his best to keep his composure, but almost immediately his whole body started trembling.

"... I'm wearing your... favorite suit." the boy mumbled between heavy sobs. "So... why aren't complimenting me! NATSU! Why aren't you telling me how good I look? Why aren't you smiling at me and complimenting me? Why aren't you wearing a beautiful dress to match my suit? Natsu!"

The boy quieted down and only tears were dropping down soaking his fists.

"-Why aren't you here with me...?"

He wasn't sure how many minutes or hours had passed. He didn't know how many guests had visited his sister. All of a sudden the house was completely silent. He and his parents were the only living souls in the house. The three of them were accompanied by the dead body of the Hinata family's daughter, Natsu.

"Shoyo..." Hinata finally snapped out of it when he heard his mother calling for him. He looked around himself and realized that all the guests had already left. He then turned back to his mother. The womens eyes were red and she had bags under them. She was wearing sad expression. "Come to the kitchen. Otoo-san and Okaa-san have something to tell you."

Hinata stood up only to fall on his knees again. He had sat on his leg for so long that they had already gone completely numb. The boy struggled up and somehow made it to the kitchen. He sighed of relief when he finally managed to sat down on the chair. The boy then closed one of his eyes trying to bear the tingling that filled his leg; an after effect of numbness.

The parents patiently waited as their son tried gather himself together. When the tingling was finally gone, Hinata was finally able to concentrate on what his parents were about to say. He dried his eyes and exhaled loudly. After that his brown-colored eyes got solemn.

The father then broke the serious silence in the Hinata household. "I really don't want be saying this as we're currently in the middle of mourning." the man said, glancing at his son. "But the Kageyama family has announced for the wedding to be held tomorrow."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean? Natsu is dead and they still plan on having the wedding?" his reaction was kinda small. This surprised even the parents; and Hinata himself. In normal situation he would've gone all rampage about the news, but at the moment he was too tired to be surprised or fight back.

"The contract was written in terms that under no circumstances the wedding is going to get cancelled. We can't do possibly anything else but to have someone marry Kageyama Tobio. If the marriage is to be cancelled then we lose our entire property."

Hinata knew the conditions very well; that was the very reason why Natsu accepted the proposal in the first place. But now that Natsu was gone... "Who is going to marry...?" the ginger-head couldn't complete his sentence. He gulped loudly when his father glanced at him with serious and apologetic look. His stomach started to hurt.

"I think it should be someone who is closest to Natsu... and who resembles her very much." the father spoke lowering his head. Hinata saw from the corners of his eyes as his mother patted the mans shoulders. She shot a sad glance at her son. Her eyes were full of grief and condolence.

Hinata's eyes widened as his mouth opened wide open. "Are you saying that... me?" the boy asked. His father still refused to look at his son. Hinata turned to his mother who closed her eyes while nodding. The boy was dumbstruck.

"How..." his voice disappeared beneath his whisper. "How possibly can I marry someone instead of my sister? And more over a man!" the boy rebelled, finally getting some of his powers back. "There is no way I can get married to ma-!"

His sentence was cut short as the head of Hinata family slammed his hands on the table, snapping. "THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! You are our only help to keep this family together! I allow no more complains! You'll be the one stepping on the altar in your sisters stead. This discussion is over!"

For the first time in his life the man had raised his voice and yelled at his own son. Hinata immediately quieted down, his eyes trembling in horror of his fathers never before seen behavior. When the man saw the terror of his own son, he sighed stressed and left the house to get some cigarette to calm his nerves.

Only Hinata and his mother were left inside the house. The mother walked to her son and sat to the seat next to him. She took hold of Hinata's hands and the boy turned to her. "I'm really sorry that we're bothering you at such time. You and Otoo-san are both stressed and extremely sad about Natsu's death." the woman closed her eyes as she tried to stop her tears.

Still one drop managed to roll down her cheek. Hinata wiped it away with his finger. The woman laughed lightly. "Shoyo." she then glanced at her son. "I know it's extremely hard for you to accept to be married... and to a man... But I beg you to forgive your father. He didn't want to ruin your and Natsu's life with his mistakes... but things are extremely hard for him at the moment..."

Finally the woman showed a weak smile. "If you don't have any reasons to do it... then do it for Natsu. Do it for your younger sister you love and treasure so much." she told and embraced her only son pulling his body towards her. "I and Otoo-san love you very much." she whispered into Hinata's ear.

The boys hands went numb and as they trembled he finally managed wrap them around his mother. He felt as his eyes watered and soon the boy was crying openly in his mothers embrace. "I love you too... very much."

He had decided.

He was going to do it for Natsu.

* * *

Hinata was woken up from his dream when he heard the doorbell ringing. He mumbled in half-asleep and turned to his other side. The ringer-head was just about to fall asleep, but the ringing woke him up. He sighed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Okaa-san! Otoo-san!" the boy yelled, trying to inform his parents about the guests behind the door. Hinata was answered with a complete silence. Only the ringing kept echoing in his head.

With desperate yell of not wanting wake up but forcing himself to do it, he managed to get up. He walked down stairs in his light blue pajama yawing loudly. When Hinata reached kitchen he saw a notice on the table. It was his mothers handwriting.

_We've already went to buy clothes for wedding. Tanaka-san and Shimizu-san will pick up and get you ready. See you in the wedding hall. We love you.  
__Otoo-san & Okaa-san._

Once again the bell rang, alarming Hinata. He snapped out of it and headed towards the front door. He wondered who could be bothering him at such hour; it was barely eight in the morning. Somehow he had the feeling it was going to be those two his mother mentioned in the letter.

When Hinata opened the door, he saw two women standing before him. One was very short and beautiful and had short honey-colored hair and was wearing black top and skinny jeans. She had her arms crossed around her chest and looked annoyed. The other person looked petite and shy; she had shoulder length dark hair and glasses. Her cheeks were burning red and she tried to calm down the other person.

"It was about the time! I was getting impatient!" the former woman told and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Kiyoko-chan, we're taking him!" without letting Hinata to say anything she then dragged Hinata into a car and threw him to back seat. She herself went to the drivers seat and started the car when her accompanist was inside.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me to?" the poor confused boy, who was wearing nothing more than simple pajamas asked, eyes wide open. He received an angry glare through the rear-view mirror but then the woman smirked.

"Tanaka Saeko, barber-in-training. And she's Shimizu Kiyoko, a daughter of Shinshoku." Saeko introduced herself and Kiyoko turned to Hinata while nodding shyly. With her whole face red, she then turned back forward. Saeko laughed. "She's little shy."

"We're your bridesmaids and in charge of your dress. And so we're heading to buy you a wedding dress." Saeko then continued as they stopped in red lights. She waited, tapping her finger at the steering wheel, impatiently glaring at the lights. When they finally changed to green she pressed the gas pedal with all of her power and the car sped up. Truly she wasn't an ecological - or economical - driver.

"Wedding dress?" Hinata asked in disbelieve as he was pulled back by the sudden pressure. "What the hell do I need dress? I can understand if you said a suit, but DRESS?" the boy wasn't yet aware of the upcoming tragedy and torture he was going to face.

Saeko glanced at him, taking her attention from the road (well it was going straight for kilometers, so she had no worries). "Wait you mean... your parents didn't tell you? That you're going to marry Kageyama..."

"Of course I know it! I'm fully aware of my situation, but why the heck do I need a DRESS? Isn't suit enough? I'm not a girl!" the boy interrupted Saeko, which made the older woman to pull a nerve. Why he didn't care to listen to her explanation?

"Let me finish my sentence first. You're going to marry Kageyama Tobio as Hinata Natsu, got that! That's why you need a dress." her explanation was short and simple, but it took far too many seconds for Hinata to analyze and assimilate her words.

"So I'm going to be..."

"A girl." Kiyoko ended Hinata's sentence for him as she saw that he was unable complete it. Hinata's eyes glazed and he fell back staring at the air with blank look.

"Ah, we're here!" Saeko informed everyone happily as if she hadn't heard Hinata's words. She stopped the car and forced the horrified boy out of the car. When she stared at Hinata wobbling as he tried to walk being able to remain his balance thanks to Kiyoko's help, she puffed and sighed loudly. She knew it was going to be hard, but to think it was actually this hard.

The shop for wedding dresses was located just next to wedding hall. The trio went inside and Saeko immediately started to look for a dress which would suit Hinata. "Say Kiyoko-chan, what kind of dress would suit him... I mean her?" she walked around the shop measuring all the different beautiful dresses.

Kiyoko glanced at Hinata - who looked as if he had his soul sucked out of him - and tried to imagine him in a wedding dress. Finally she found perfect image and she mumbled. "Shiromuku..."

Saeko's eyes widened for a second when she heard the name of the traditional Japanese wedding dress. It was an absurd and unexpected choice as nowadays it was popular to use western-type wedding dresses. As it was coming from a daughter of shrine head, she should've not been surprised, though.

"Let's do that! Kiyoko call the groom. He should get himself a matching outfit. Tell him that it's an order from me and if he doesn't listen I will hunt him down to earth!" Saeko told and when the shop assitant came to ask if they needed any help, she wondered if the dress had any traditional dresses. The shop assitant then told that they did have them and guided the trio to the section where they were.

While Saeko tried to find a fitting dress for Hinata - who was still unable to think straight - Kiyoko made call to the groom. After few beeps the other line picked up. "Oi, what the heck are you thinking, calling to me at this hour?" the groom was obviously annoyed - he let even few curse words.

Kiyoko waited for the other person to calm down and then spoke. "You need to change your suit to traditional one. It's an order from Saeko-san." the dark-haired girl told quietly. She then waited, knowing that the man would definitely rage. It was better to take off the phone from her ear.

"What the heck do you mean I need to change the suit? Do you know how frigging hard it was to find a fitting one and now you're telling me to change it!? No way in hell! I paid for it far too much to change it even if it's an order from Tanaka..." and he continued.

Saeko glanced at Kiyoko, who shook her head. The honey-haired girl sighed and walked to her partner and took the phone from her. "YOU BRAT DO AS I SAY OR YOU'RE DEATH MEAT! Don't you even dare to think that you can ruin the perfect image Kiyoko-chan has of the wedding couple. NOW INSTEAD OF NAGGING ABOUT MEANINGLESS THINGS GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND BUY THE FUCKING DRESS!" with that, Saeko cut off the call.

This was just perfect. The groom was annoyed and the bride didn't have soul in her. It was like the image of her worst nightmare. She needed to do something to save the situation. "Kiyoko-chan, help me to pick up the dress."

It took them about half an hour, or maybe whole hour - Hinata wasn't sure because he had literally fallen into coma - before they found a dress which Saeko and Kiyoko both approved. Hinata's opinion wasn't even valid, because he was a man - well he would've been okay with any dress anyway, so it was for the better. Saeko paid for it and the trio headed towards the wedding hall. They needed to get Hinata ready for the ceremony.

Saeko was surprised how easily Hinata let them dress him up and fix his hair. First they put on Shiro-Kakeshita and tied it up with an Obi. On top of it they layered a Shiromuku without an Obi.

Saeko added hairpieces to Hinata's hair so that it now reached till his mid-back. She decorated his head with a Bunkin Takashimada - a bridal high topknot - on top what they put Tsunokakushi, which had a hood-like head covering.

When the dress was complete it was time for the make up. Saeko and Kiyoko walked Hinata - who took one step ahead as if he was a stone - and seated him down. The boy stared forward with blank expression as Kiyoko worked on his make up. He didn't even bug or protest when she put on mascara - he followed their every command.

"We're finally ready and just in time." Saeko smiled when Kiyoko put the finishing touch on Hinata. He had pale face, with red cheeks. His eyelids were also colored faintly red towards the corner and he had matching lipstick. Finally, the bride was ready.

"But it's worrying to have him in such state..." they really couldn't have a robot like bride who listened to everyone's command and didn't have a mind of his own. Kiyoko glanced at Saeko. "What do we do?"

The honey-head shrugged and turned to the boy sitting before them. Hinata was wearing blank expression and was staring into emptiness. "Oi, ginger-push." the woman said and Hinata immediately turned his head towards them. His brown-colored eyes had lost their shine and color. "Come here." Saeko then continued. As the sight of Hinata standing up and walking towards them, she sighed. This wasn't going so well. Kiyoko told Hinata to return back and the boy did so.

A light knock was heard and everyone turned towards the door. When it opened a woman wearing stylish red-kimono with floral design walked into the room. Her orange-colored hair was tied up on a high bun and she was wearing kind expression. The woman bowed at Saeko and Kiyoko and then walked to her son.

"Shoyo." she called for Hinata, who immediately turned towards the source of the voice. The woman was shocked to see her son wearing such empty expression. It seemed that the news had been just a little too much for him. No one would like to pose as his younger sister. Especially when she died just few days before.

The woman knelt down and took hold of Hinata's palms, staring at his emotionless brown eyes with her matching ones. "I know that this is very hard for you. None of us was willing to do it, expect for Natsu. She was the only one who – despite disliking the idea – could accept her situation with smiling face. She was a strong person." the woman smiled at her precious son.

"Shoyo, my only and all so dear son. I hope and wish from the bottom of my heart that no matter how ugly and awful this situation seems to you... the happiness you get it multiplied by dozens and again dozens." she stood up and kissed her sons slightly red cheeks.

"I love you, Shoyo. And so does Otoo-san." Hinata heard his mother whisper into his ear. "So please forgive him." with final wish for her son's happiness she pressed their foreheads together – a good luck charm they had created.

When he felt his mother's warm forehead against his own, he felt as slowly his eyes started to tremble. The boy blinked his eyes, which looked as if they had finally gotten their life back. "Natsu... Otoo-san... Okaa-san." with the last word he raised his head and saw his mother smiling kindly at him.

He felt his eyes watering and was already giving up to the temptation to cry, but a sudden yell from his left side stopped him. "Don't you dare to cry now after we finally managed to get your make-up done." Saeko raged at the poor boy, but inside she was relieved that they had Hinata back. Now they could start the ceremony without any worries.

Kiyoko glanced at Hinata's mother and nodded happily. She was glad that the woman had been there for them. So this was the strength of the women of Hinata house-hold. She was so beautiful and composed. Kiyoko still had so much to learn.

"I think I should go now. Good luck with everything, Shoyo. May Gods be together with you." having said everything she wanted, Hinata's mother left leaving the bride alone with the bridesmaids. Not long after she had gone a knock was heard.

"Is the bride ready? We would like to start the ceremony. The groom in already waiting." a woman none of the trio knew asked. When she got a positive answer, they all headed towards the hall where the ceremony was going to be held. Saeko and Kiyoko walked to the altar being escorted by Kageyama's best men. The groom himself walked from another entrance and Hinata was yet to see him.

The ginger-head was waiting behind closed doors his father standing next to him. The hall was filled with silence and Hinata was getting nervous. He had decided to forgive his father but it was so hard to break the ice between them.

"I've heard that men don't want daughters because they have to give them away to a man their daughter loves more than her father... But never in my life had I imagined that I would be escorting my own son to altar..." the man seemed as if he was shedding tears.

"Oi, don't dare to put it that way. This is all your fault to behind with. If not me, then it would be Natsu standing here." the ginger-head pursued his lips in anger, while watching his father wiping away the – obviously – fake tears.

"Natsu would've been okay... but to think that I'm marrying my own son to a man." the man kept speaking, obvious about the fact that he was annoying his own son. This was just how he showed his love towards his children. Such a wicked minded person.

"You say that again and as soon as this door opens I'm going to reveal to everyone that I'm actually a man." the boy's eyes were filled with pure lust wanting to reveal his secret to everyone. His father could even swear he saw flames behind his son.

"No, you wouldn't dare to do that..." the man panicked.

Hinata closed his eyes and smiled. "You're right. I love you far too much to do it." he flashed a kind smile at his Hinata having long hair and wearing a dress the man swear for a split-moment he saw his own wife standing next to him. _"You look so much like your mother, Shoyo."_

"I love you too, Shoyo." Hinata heard his father say. As the son and father had made up, the door before them opened and the wedding music started. While Hinata was escorted to the altar he had chance to scan through the guests. He saw his mother sitting in the front row of left side, so most likely they were the guests of the brides family. He tried to search for someone of his friends but there was no one – no Nishinoya, Kenma or Sugawara. Well he would've been greatly surprised to even see the last one there...

Hinata glanced at his mother and the woman smiled kindly at him. They had finally reached the altar and his father let go of his hand. Instead the groom walked to Hinata and while nodding at the father of his bride, he then took Hinata's arm and escorted him to where the priest was.

"Dear family and friends. Today we have all gathered here in order to unite two..." the pop started the ceremony. It must have been gorgeous sight for everyone in the hall. The ceremony was held werstern-style but the wedding pair was wearing traditional clothes – Hinata in Shiromuku and Kageyama in Kimono-Hakama-Haori ensemble.

As the priest continued speaking, Hinata had finally good chance to take a look at his groom and husband-to-be. The man was slim and tall, being at least head taller than him. He had short and straight dark hair and matching intense looking eyes. In many ways the man standing before him didn't look half a bad – Hinata would definitely think so if he wasn't a member of the same sex.

The pair exchanged their rings and then the priest turned to Kageyama and spoke. "Do you, Kageyama Tobio want to take Hinata Natsu as your wife and love her till death do you apart?"

With a short glance at his bride he had never met, Kageyama answered. "I do." … he just wanted to be done with the ceremony as fast as possible. The priest then turned to Hinata and asked the same question.

"Do you Hinata Natsu want to take Kageyama Tobio as your husband and love him till death do you apart?"

Hinata was ready to answer.

_"By any means no."_

The words slipped out of his mouth before his mind could even react to it. The boys eyes widened in shock and he could see the confused look of the pop, and the intense and deathfull stare he got from the groom. Thankfully only the three of them had heard it.

"Do you?" the priest asked, as Hinata hadn't given his clear answer yet.

The boy took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, staring kindly at his groom. "I do." he felt so light after saying those words. He had done everything needed and the ceremony was finally over. Sadly Hinata had forgotten one important thing.

"You may now kiss the bride." when he heard the sentence, Hinata finally remembered that every wedding ended with the bride and groom kissing. Sweat started running down his body and his eyes were full of fear. He was going to get kissed by the groom... but they were both men!

"Come here, you dumpass." Hinata heard Kageyama whispering and then he was pulled forward with full force. Man what kind of power that man had. Still, Hinata wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to get kissed by a man.

They were both men!

As Hinata kept struggling against Kageyama he didn't even notice as they faces were just few centimeters apart. "Baka." the dark-head whispered and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss.

When their lips were pulled apart and Hinata finally could catch for air, his mind went blank all of a sudden.

At the end of his wedding ceremony, Hinata S – no – Kageyama Shoyo fainted.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. Next time I shall be back with completely new arc! It's the arc of _Kageyama Natsu_. Till then, and do leave a review!


	6. Carrying Over Threshold

A/N: It's good to be back again. Anyway finally I can start the second arc, going by the name Kageyama Natsu. I have to **warn** everyone that this arc will be full of _**cross-dressing.**_ I think we see Hinata wearing skirt more often than we see him wearing normal clothes. After all he is pretending to be his younger sister... and Kageyama completely buys this.

Also, even though Hinata is now officially known as Kageyama Shoyo/Natsu, I continue writing about him as Hinata for it's more clear to readers. Suddenly changing to Shoyo or having two Kageyama would definitely be confusing.

Also as Kageyama still believes Hinata is a girl, when writing from his point of view, I call Hinata **"her"** because that poor-raven boy badly mistakes his gender.

Okay, now for the summary.

_Hinata and Kageyama are happily married. But trouble comes, as Hinata has to hide his gender from his husband. So Hinata becomes Kageyama Natsu. Also, his new high school life is full of action. He befriends with Aomine Amaya, who reminds Hinata of his pastself. Also you can add in a troublesome stalker and receiving a present from Kageyama... But wait... What happens when Kageyama finds out the truth? The truth of Hinata being a man._

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow  
**_Cry Five: Carrying Over Threshold_

Hinata sighed loudly as scenery before him slowly changed. He couldn't believe it had actually happened. He was ashamed, so embarrassed. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never return.

Who thought that he would actually pass out due to undernutrition? Not only he hadn't managed to eat anything for two days since Natsu's death, he also skipped breakfast thanks to two enthusiastic women kidnapping him. That all made the worst nightmare happen. He had passed out in front of all the guests.

The orange-haired boy sighed for yet another time. He wished that he could return back in time and get some food. He had embarrassed not only himself but his family and his husband as well. It someone ever had created time machine this would be the very time Hinata would use it.

The man clothed in black Kimono glanced at his (supposed to be) wife and grinned. He knew very well what the girl (as he believe Hinata to be) was thinking about. He took hold of Hinata's hand, which made the orange-head turn to Kageyama.

"Don't mind about it so much." the raven-head smiled kindly. For a moment Hinata felt like he was being encouraged by his husband. But my, how wrong he had been. His face fell and eyes glazed when he heard Kageyama continuing. "Anyone who is as bump as you would have faced the same fate."

Hinata immediately pulled his hand away from Kageyama and glared at the man with offended look. Finally he shifted his eyes towards the window and the scenery outside, only to hear Kageyama mumbling. "To think that you're dump enough not to eat anything for two days... That's just... fucking insane."

Hinata wanted to yell back at the insults, but he didn't know what he was supposed to say. What were you supposed to say about a man you just met; a man who seemed to be perfect in any aspect you stared at him; a man with no flaws...

He had realized it at the after party. Kageyama had the perfect manners and knew how to talk with elderly and people of his own age. He really was one of a kind; the kind one could describe as perfect man. But even so, this perfect man had missed out something.

The orange-bush smirked widely. "You're the insane one. To think that you haven't realized it yet, that I'm actually..." Hinata's words were cut short when he suddenly remembered what Saeko had told him. By any means Kageyama should not find out that Hinata was actually a man.

"What about you?" Kageyama's voice was threatening. Hinata gulped loudly and shook the words with a desperate laugh. "No it's nothing... really." as an answer Kageyama clicked his tongue and turned away from Hinata.

The orange-head pursued his lips in anger. If things were already going this way, then how in the world was he supposed to live together with the raven-head? To add to that trouble, he also had to hide his gender from the person who lived in the same house... Was he able to do it?

"Tobio-sama, Natsu-sama. We have arrived." the driver informed as the car stopped. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the doors for Kageyama and Hinata. The raven-head stepped outside without even glancing at his driver. Hinata took his time to struggle with the dress and when he was finally out he smiled kindly at the driver.

"Tsk. They went too far for a mere wedding gift..." Hinata heard Kageyama cursing and changed his glance towards the direction the raven-head was staring at. Before him appeared an enormous two-storey house - more than a house it was like a villa. It was at least five times the size of Hinata's house.

The house was mixture of traditional Japanese house and stylish modern western type house. The house was made of dark wood like traditional houses and had large glass windows. The second floor was clearly smaller than the first floor.

"This is our... house?!" Hinata yelled in disbelieve. Was he really going to live in that house... it was so huge! Kageyama glanced at him with annoyed look and sighed. He wondered what kind of idiot he had just married. The boy stepped forward towards the front door. He wanted to change his outfit into more casual one. The Kimono was getting pressing and sweaty.

He only managed to take only few steps when something suddenly caught his dress. He turned around and saw his wife staring at him with upset and bothered look. He glared at Hinata, waiting for him to speak. The orange-head lowered his head and bit his lip. "You have to carry me over the threshold..."

In this matter Hinata wasn't going to lose. Saeko had reminded him about the matter for the whole party and she would definitely beat him up if he wasn't going to fulfill it. As a matter of fact, Hinata also wanted blessing for his relationship with the yet-unknown-husband. He didn't need spirits entering the house through the soles of his feet.

"Why should I bother?" Kageyama asked, not getting why they should follow such old and useless tradition. It's not like spirits were going to enter their house if he could voice his opinion. He wouldn't allow them to enter his house.

As Hinata was still grabbing Kageyama not letting the groom to move, Kageyama sighed and gave up - but only this one time. He walked to Hinata, whose eyes widened of the sudden approach. Hinata panicked as he saw Kageyama wrapping his arms around him and then lifting him up in bridal-style.

"What are you getting so panicked about? You're the one who asked for this!" Kageyama shot a murderous glare at the orange-bush. He added that to make things easier Hinata should wrap his arms around Kageyama's neck. With blush tomato-red (so red that even his make-up faded under the color) Hinata was carried over the threshold as he clang to Kageyama so that he wouldn't fall.

"You can let go..." Hinata heard Kageyama's voice beneath the loud heart beats and dared to open his eyes. They had finally entered the house. Kageyama let down Hinata and the orange-head made few steps ahead, dumbstruck of what he saw.

It was obvious from the outside that the house was big, but the inside made it feel even more bigger. From the entry he saw living room opening on his right side. It had two couches and kotatsu in the middle. There was also low table facing the windows with flowers and plants on both sides. Finally he saw big HD-TV hanging on the wall.

To his left there was huge open space with round closet furniture in the middle. Towards the front wall there was closet for clothes, toilet and an empty room furnished with bed, table and closet. Hinata assumed that it was most likely the guestroom.

Going further up from guestroom was kitchen accompanied with a simple table with lockers at the bottom. From the kitchen, there was a small corridor which lead to the dining hall. Next to the dining hall there was another room with the same furniture as the previous one.

On the right side of the house, where the living room was, the high ceiling was suddenly lower. Along with the lowering ceiling Hinata spotted one lonely door. Kageyama entered the room and checked it.

It was different from the previous guestrooms. It was bigger and had door into another room, which looked much like a study room. Just like the previous rooms this room also had closet, table and double bed. But in addition there was a mirror wall with small table like overhang. Also the room had toilet.

Kageyama looked at the room with approving expression. After that he turned to Hinata. "This will be your room." Hinata's eyes widened when he heard the words. What was the man talking about? If he was going to sleep there then what about Kageyama?

"What do you mean?" the orange-bush managed to mutter.

Kageyama turned away from Hinata and walked towards the door. "It's simple. Even though we're married, it's only formal issue agreed by our parents. I have no intentions living with you as husband and wife... nor sleep with you." the raven-head told and closed the door behind him.

Hinata stared at the closed door with widened eyes. He only managed to blink few times when the door suddenly slid open. "One more thing." Kageyama's voice pierced through the silence. "You can do anything you want in the first floor, but never dare to set your foot to second floor. Not even the stairs, got that?"

Hinata nodded with blank look. With that Kageyama slid the door closed, not even saying anything. When he was alone in the room Hinata fell on the floor. So this was it. He was married to man and was going to live together with him. This was what he had promised to do for Natsu.

But what he was supposed to do from now on, he had no idea. How was he supposed to hide his gender from the 'perfect-guy' looking person, who seemed to be able to deceive people very well. Hinata was at loss. He hadn't managed to plan things this far.

With a deep sigh, Hinata stood up and walked to the toilet. He took hold of the knob and pulled it towards him. The door didn't move. Hinata tried repeating it, with no luck this time either. He even tried pushing it few times, but still no luck. What was he supposed to do... the door didn't even bug.

For a split-second Hinata remembered how Kageyama had opened the doors by sliding them to side. And so, instead of pulling or pushing it, Hinata slid the door to left. Much to his surprise the door actually opened and he managed to enter the toilet.

The toilet had also shower in it. Which meant that he didn't need to leave the room in order to take a shower. It was good. This way he could perfectly hide his gender from his husband. Hinata washed his face, only to realize that he completely ruined his make-up.

He now had panda eyes and no matter how he tried to fix it by rubbing his eyes, he only made things worse. Finally, after getting no results, Hinata gave up. He walked to his bed and lied down. He knew that he had take off the dress but he was too tired to move his body.

The day had been so stressful. Too many things had happened for him to assimilate them. At the age of eighteen he was married, and more over to man. This all happened because he had lost his younger sister. Hinata closed his eyes while thinking of Natsu and he slowly swept into a deep dream.

* * *

Kageyama woke up just few seconds before his alarm went off. He stretched his arms and went to the toilet to wash himself (just like Hinata's room, his room had toilet in it). Walking down the stairs, the raven-head yawned loudly. He glanced at his wife's room, hoping that she wasn't awake yet. Right now he wasn't in the mood to see her face.

"Ohayo, Tobio-sama." Kageyama was surprised to hear familiar voice. He turned towards the voice and saw light brown-haired woman bustling in the kitchen while preparing something which seemed to be an omelet for breakfast.

The woman, Nakamura Miharu, had been Kageyama family's housekeeper ever since Kageyama was a teen (as if he still wasn't one). Her middle back length hair was tied up on two ponytails with yellow ribbons. She was wearing light purple-colored butterfly yukata with blueish patterns and getas - the way she had always dressed up. Over her nose, she had yellow rimmed glasses.

"Ohayo, Miharu-san." Kageyama spoke in first name basics, as Miharu had wished to be called so. The raven-head had always treated the older woman like a sister, but now he started to wonder about her age. Years passed by and while Kageyama aged and got taller, it seemed as if time had stopped for Miharu. She looked just like when Kageyama's father had introduced her to the young heir.

Miharu smiled at the young master. He was so old already. Her young master was now a married man, she was so happy for him. "You can go to the dining hall, I'll bring the breakfast to you." she told. Without words Kageyama nodded and headed towards the dining hall.

For a moment Miharu's eyebrows narrowed as if she tried to remember something. When she finally did, she yelled after the raven-head. "Tobio-sama, wait. We have gue-"

But it was too late. Kageyama's body had frozen and he was staring at the two women who were stuffing food in his dining hall. When Saeko finally noticed the presence of the owner of the house, she looked up from the food and greeted Kageyama. "Yo! Your housekeeper let us in. Man this house is HUGE! And can you believe it, you have inside pool and volleyball court here!" the woman laughed, stuffing the food as if she hadn't eaten in years.

Kiyoko stopped immediately eating and stood up. She lowered her body to bow at the man standing before him. "Good morning, Kageyama-san." the woman said with her gentle voice. Only after getting answer from Kageyama she finally sat down.

Kageyama kept staring at the older sister of his friend. "What are you doing here?" By now a fiery aura had filled his whole body and his expression was so intimidating that it seemed as if he was ready to kill someone. Kiyoko was quiet, but Saeko didn't even seem to mind it at all. Either she wasn't scared of him, or she just couldn't read the atmosphere.

Miharu walked to the dining hall and placed the omelet to Kageyama's seat. She then disappeared back to the kitchen, completely ignoring her master. She, as a matter of fact, had already gotten used to see her young master acting this way. It was just best to ignore him.

As Kageyama still hadn't gotten his answer, he repeated the question. "What are you going here?"

Finally, Saeko turned her attention towards him. She stuffed the last piece of the omelet into her mouth and swallowed it. After drinking down a full glass of water she laughed. Saeko flashed a wide smile at Kageyama. "Don't worry my dear, we have absolutely no business with you. We came to snatch your cute wife away from you."

Kageyama closed his eyes. "Please do. That would save me from the trouble of forcing myself to avoid her. My absolutely-not-cute wife is sleeping in the room next to the stairs." the raven-head sat down to eat his breakfast.

Saeko let out a light laugh. She then grinned at Kageyama. "Have I already told you that you're not cute at all?" with a glance at Kiyoko the pair then stood up and headed towards Hinata's room.

Not looking at the two women, Kageyama took a bite from his breakfast. "You say it to me all the time." he then answered to Saeko, which made the woman turn to him and grin widely.

As Kageyama continued his breakfast, he heard as the door was first slid open and at the very same second closed. Not long after the noise was repeated, followed by angry and desperate yells. It was as if Saeko was dragging his wife against her will; and if it was the older Tanaka we're talking about, then Kageyama could believe it to be true. That woman was frightening.

As the front door slammed closed, Miharu walked to the dining hall. She took away the tableware. Before going, the woman flashed a kind smile at Kageyama. "Your wife is a very beautiful, I'm so happy for you."

Kageyama closed his eyes, not answering. He only heard as Miharu continued. "Even her wedding dress was so beautiful." At this the raven-head opened one of his eyes. If he remembered right, Miharu was absent from the wedding because her sister was giving birth to her firstborn. So how did she know what his wife's wedding dress looked like?

Well, only if she had fallen asleep it on her and was still wearing it.

But that was stupid. Only a dumbass - a complete idiot - would do it. Kageyama was about to shook the idea off, but then he remembered. Just how stupid could he be? Of course it was possible. For her, it was possible.

Because she was the dumbest idiot he had _ever_ met.

Emphasizing the word **ever.  
**

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea, just how stupid one person can be!? Not only you fell asleep in your wedding dress but you didn't wash away the make-up! Do you want to ruin your skin or what?" Hinata listened Saeko scolding him as they entered into what seemed to be like a studio or maybe someones office.

"Like I said!" Hinata tried to protect himself. "I tried to wash off the make-up with water, but it didn't work! And the dress... It was so fucking hard to get off that I couldn't care less anymore. I was tired and wanted to get some sleep!"

Saeko flashed a murderous glare at Hinata to make the younger boy shut up. It actually worked, as Hinata didn't dare to continue anymore. Finally she let out a deep sigh. "Okay, Kiyoko-san, let's get the dress off him. After that please do something about the make up."

With the two of them helping, it didn't take long for Hinata to be off the dress. Then Saeko told him to sat down and she herself did the same thing. She took a little bottle and cotton pad and opened the bottle. "For taking off make-up, you need to use make-up remover. Most make-ups are water proof so washing them off using water doesn't work, Sherlock."

When Saeko seemed to be done, she closed the bottle. After that she glanced at Kiyoko. The two often nodded and Saeko stood up from the seat offering the seat to Kiyoko. When the dark-haired woman sat down she opened a locker and took what it seemed to be make-ups. At first she used some creams on Hinata, and the boy gulped loudly. Somehow he didn't like the direction things were going. Saeko had just taken off his make-up, but now Kiyoko was adding new one.

When Kiyoko took something resembling a pen in her hands and told Hinata to close his eyes, the boy understood it. It wasn't just his imagination, she was putting make-up on him. Saeko was walking around the room, as if searching for something. "Just a little longer, Saeko-san." the dark-haired woman said.

"No need to hurry. After all he hasn't arrived yet." the woman said. She then noticed that Hinata was about to say something and immediately shut him up with a murderous glare. The orange-bush didn't dare to speak anything. At least till the moment Kiyoko was holding a mascara in her hands.

"No! No! Not that! It's hurts! My eyes are watering!" the boy struggled as Kiyoko tried put on the mascara.

"Shut up, you little! You were so calm during the wedding, so how come you're this lively now?" Saeko had use all of her powers to keep Hinata still. Even though she was small woman, her power didn't lose that of a man.

"I don't know! I don't even remember you putting anything on me! Now get that thing off my eyes!" Hinata yelled, begged and pleaded. He didn't like it. He didn't like when something was put into his eye.

"Oh, I forgot. You went into trance... of course you wouldn't remember..." Saeko sighed, but at the very moment Kiyoko was done. She smiled kindly at Hinata and caressed his cheek. "This is enough for now. Let's do more once you get used to it."

"There's no way I get used to it." Hinata sulked. He didn't even get what she meant by it. Why was he supposed to get used to it? He understood that he had to live as a girl from now, but was it necessary to use make-up? No way in millions years he was going to get used to it.

"I leave the hair to you, Saeko-san." Kiyoko said and was answered by a wide smile from the older woman. Saeko then walked behind Hinata and started taking off the Tsunokakushi and the Bunkin Takashimada beneath it.

For Hinata it was easier to let the woman do his hair (which still had hairpieces attached). After all she wasn't poking anything towards his eyes. As a matter of fact Saeko was done before Hinata could even gulp properly. Well, what could one say from a barber-in-training.

Just as Saeko was adding the finishing touch, the door suddenly opened and a tall man walked in. For a moment Hinata thought that it was Kageyama, as the resemblance was so great. Soon he was to realize that it was someone else; the center parting and glasses gave him away.

"Shimada-kun, just in time!" Saeko greeted the dark-haired man who was holding a camera and it's footing in his hand. The man greeted the woman back and then bowed at Kiyoko, who answered with same gesture. After that he turned to look at Hinata.

"So this is _her,_ my client this time..." he wondered, having rather weird tone when he spoke the word 'her'. Hinata felt goosebumps all over his body as the man stared at him with evil grin in his face.

Saeko nodded and then went to get some papers. She handed them over to Shimada Makoto. "This is the personal data. All that's left to do is the photo, right?" Shimada took the papers and nodded. "Then let's started." he smiled.

After that everything happened so quickly. The camera was prepared along with seat for Hinata. When the boy sat down Shimada took few shots of him. When the man found picture he liked, he nodded and told that he was ready. Hinata sat in the seat, all confused of what had just happened.

Saeko glanced at Shimada as the man packing up his stuff. There was a question in her mind. She needed to know the answer, so that she knew how much time she had. "So, when do you think you're ready?" Shimada stopped what he was doing and thought about it for a while. Finally he managed to answer. "I'll say it'll take maximum one week, is that alright?"

Saeko agreed with him. When Shimada was ready the man then said goodbye to everyone, and after adding that he would inform her when he was done, he then left. Saeko couldn't hide her grin as he walked around the studio. She glanced at Kiyoko. "We have one week."

"One week for what?" Hinata suddenly asked, not understanding what was going on. For two days he had not gotten what was happening around him. Those two were supposed to be only his bridesmaid, so why they were still bothering him?

Saeko smirked evilly, which made Hinata to get goosebumps.

"One week to create the perfect Kageyama Natsu."

* * *

A/N: I hope that no one was too OOC. Hinata was so obedient because he's confused and very afraid of Saeko XD. Kageyama is just daring, haha. The house keeper, Nakamura Miharu is an OC which will appear every now and then.

For those who are interested in the floor plan of Kageyama house hold, visit my FB page **_Sakuchii Lumichan. _**In addition to first floor you can also get glimpse of the second floor, which at the moment is forbidden from Hinata.

**I have a question.** Can you guess from the hints what is Shimada-san's profession?

See you all in next chapter! ~ deshii


	7. Creating The Perfect Kageyama Natsu Pt 1

A/N: Hello, everyone I'm back! I keep this note short today, so that you can just enjoy the story. Thank you all for the support - favorites, follows and reviews. It's all thanks to them that I keep on writing this story so eagerly.

I planned on having all this training stuff in one chapter, but as the count was getting over 7,000 words and I hadn't done the last part yet I decided to cut this chapter into two pieces. Next chapter will be updated early next week. Stay tuned!

And remember that the whole time - in the following chapters as well - Hinata is wearing the hairpieces, unless I do tell you guys differently. It'll take too much trouble (and words) to tell in every chapter that he has them on. ~  
_  
Hinata and Kageyama are happily married. But trouble comes, as Hinata has to hide his gender from his husband. So Hinata becomes Kageyama Natsu. Also, his new high school life is full of action. He befriends with Aomine Amaya, who reminds Hinata of his pastself. Also you can add in a troublesome stalker and receiving a present from Kageyama... But wait... What happens when Kageyama finds out the truth? The truth of Hinata being a man._

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow **  
_Cry Six: Creating The Perfect Kageyama Natsu - Part One_

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked after hearing Saeko's explanation. He didn't quite get it. Why they needed to create a perfect Kageyama Natsu? Wasn't he already good enough the way he was? What did they even need in order to create the perfect Kageyama Natsu?

Saeko and Kiyoko glanced at each other. "I guess it's better to explain the situation to him, right?" Saeko questioned from the dark-head and Kiyoko nodded as an answer. They were hiding too much from the person, who was known as their client - and Hinata didn't even know that fact. Hinata stared at the two women, his face showing that he had already lost track of the argument.

"The thing is that alongside being your bridesmaids, me and Kiyoko were hired by your parents to make you more girly. Oh and your housekeeper Nakamura Miharu-san... she also knows about your circumstances. This is all for you to keep on deceiving your husband so that the contract will hold. Once things calm down and your fathers company is doing better you can ask for divorce." Saeko started explaining the situation. She then glanced at Kiyoko.

The dark-head started speaking. "The reason why Shimada-san was here before because he's a professional forger and in charge of creating your high school ID. You'll be attending to Teikoku Academy as a first year Kageyama Natsu." Kiyoko told, her cheeks slowly starting to burn red as she had to speak so much. Saeko added that he didn't have to worry about getting graduation diploma from his current high school. Everything was already under Shimada's control and the diploma would be send to him.

"That way, once your gender gets discovered by that arrogant child you can continue your life as Hinata Shoyo. But before that... while the ID-card is still being made, we're going to hold different lessons to you to make you more girly like. And the training starts tomorrow." Saeko announced it like Hinata had no choice to object. It was clear command coming from his parents, not the two girls.

"I think this is enough information for now. You'll head will blow up soon if you receive too much information at once." the honey-head then stated and glanced at Hinata. "Go home for now and try to calm yourself down and prepare for the up coming lessons. We'll see you tomorrow." the woman told, and without any words the boy stood up and headed towards the exit. He was stopped by Kiyoko, who gave him a pair of spare clothes which consisted of two skirts, t-shirts and stockings.

She also handed him a pair of what it seemed to be a sports bra. "These are specially made for you, so that you would have at least some kind of breast. Remember to always wear them when appearing before people. We will later give you more." Saeko explained, and Hinata nodded without saying anything. He then left.

Kiyoko walked to Saeko, wearing a worried expression. "Will he be alright? He just lost his sister and now he has to go through this..." she tried to find a fitting word. "Abyss..." Saeko smirked at Kiyoko's choice of word, but soon her expression got serious.

"I wonder..."

Hinata opened the door and was welcomed by Miharu's cheerful voice. He took off his shoes and wormed towards his room. Right now he didn't want to see anyone. He just wanted to close his eyes and hope that it was all a bad dream. That if he opened his eyes again, he would be happily sleeping in his own bed and Natsu would come running into his room to wake him up.

"Hey you." Hinata heard the pierce voice of his husband. Perfect timing; not this as well. And he was just thinking of not wanting to meet anyone. The ginger-bush glanced at the raven-head and glared at him under his bangs. His brown-colored eyes were furious.

"I have a name you know. It's Sh- Natsu." Hinata manged to correct himself before making the worst blooper ever. For a moment he thought that Kageyama would have understood that he was lying to him. His heart beat fastened and Hinata gulped loudly, waiting for the answer of the raven-head.

Kageyama shook the almost-mistake with shrug and then started to search for something. Finally when he found it, he handed the white letter to Hinata. "This is for your weekly expenses. Currently it's not much and the amount will raise once I graduate from school and start working full-time." the man told and then walked off before Hinata could even turn over the letter.

He opened the letter and started to count for the money. When the last money had switched hands, Hinata froze making all the money to scatter on the floor. Kageyama had just given him fourteen million yen (approximately hundred two thousands euros or one hundred and thirty five thousand dollars - you choose the currency). Never in his life time had he held so much money in his arms, and Kageyama was telling 'It's not much' and 'amount will raise'.

Fucking millionaires.

* * *

**Double Lessons - Double The Trouble  
Lesson One: **_Remember To Look After Yourself_

It was the first day of the first lesson, and Hinata surely wasn't excited about it. He barely got himself off bed and put on the clothes that Saeko and Kiyoko had brought him as he had nothing better yet. A simple dark-blue colored pleated skirt, beneath it black stockings and blue-white striped T-shirt.

When he went to have breakfast which Miharu had prepared for him, he found Kageyama already seated and eating his breakfast. The raven-head was in his uniform; a white blazer over a white blouse with black tie. His trousers were simple dark ones and he was wearing black leather boots with buckled.

The uniform made him look like a "bocchama" - young master, as people would say. No wonder, Kageyama was attending to Teikoku Academy, which was a private high school with the most expensive fees and hardest education. Rumors were flying around, that the students of Teikoku Academy could easily apply to any university they wanted.

Hinata was going to attend to this school starting next week - as Kageyama Natsu, a first year high school student.

_A girl._

"Morning." Hinata greeted his husband with a trying-to-sound-lively tone. He then sat down on the seat opposite to Kageyama where Miharu had already prepared his breakfast. Kageyama glanced at his brisk wife and shook Hinata's greeting off by a turn of head along with unclear mumble. Hinata's eyebrows narrowed as he watched Kageyama standing up and leaving.

"Miharu-san, thank you for the food. I'm leaving." Kageyama smiled at his housekeeper and Miharu send him off with a kind and concerned expression. Miharu then walked to Hinata and smiled at the boy. "I'm sorry for Tobio-sama's behavior. He's very shy about... mm... girls?" the woman laughed desperately and took Hinata's dishes as the boy had finished.

"Let's just face it. He hates me." the boy mumbled as he stood up and headed towards the entrance. He was thankful for the fact that Miharu knew about him being a boy. It was already tiring enough to pretend to be a girl around Kageyama and everyone else. Now he had one more person with whom he could stop the facade and just be himself.

Miharu showed a weak smile - though Hinata, whose back was facing her didn't see it. "It's not like that. If he really hated you, he would've kicked you out of the house as soon as you two arrived here..."

"But he can't because of the contract our parents made..." was Hinata's quiet whisper. It was left completely unnoticed.

"Tobio-sama is really kind at heart. He's just hard to approach at first. He's a very cold person when he doesn't have to act kind. I'm sure that he will slowly open up to you." Miharu continued. Hinata was already putting on his shoes. He let out a heavy and deep sigh. "At least till the moment he finds out that I'm actually a man..." the statement vanished into thin air.

"I'm going!" the boy then yelled and after getting Miharu's answer, he closed the door behind him. Now he had to head towards Saeko's studio. It wouldn't take him long, though. He just needed to walk to the bus station, drive past two stops and get off on the third one. Then he would walk down the street a little and soon he had arrived at the studio.

Knocking the door lightly, Hinata then opened it slowly. "I'm coming in." He slipped in through the small opening he made for himself and then closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh when the door closed; the studio was pitch black, so maybe the two of them hadn't arrived yet.

Before Hinata had even let go of the knob, suddenly two arms wrapped around him and pulled him away. "HYAA!" the boy yelled in surprise, desperately waving his arms around. As an answer he got someone hissing at him and telling him to quiet down. A finger was placed on his lips and he heard kind voice telling that it was alright.

Hinata was dragged into a little room. When the lights were put on, he realized that he was in toilet. And the culprits were - who else than Saeko and Kiyoko of course. The honey-head was laughing loudly. "Good morning Mr. Sunshine." the greeting made Hinata to think that she had completely lost her mind - which she probably had.

"Today our lesson is about hygiene. While you men do nothing else but shave off your beard, we women have quite different places we must shave." Saeko explained and then showed few places, like armpits, legs and intimate area. "But it really variate with people. Some even shave their arms."

"You can have four different ways to shave; with disposable razor; electric razor; wax on, wax off and chemical depilation." Hinata's eyes started to roll in confusion as Kiyoko explained all the different ways in details. Saeko was smirking off very widely, which made clear to Hinata that she was up to something.

"Today we will demonstrate 'wax on, wax off' method to you." she announced happily. Hinata could feel something fishy in her tone. As if she was going to enjoy seeing someone tortured. What exactly they were going to do to him? "Come here. We don't have the whole day! The wax is going to cool off."

"EH!?" Hinata started panicking when the female duo suddenly grouped around him. Saeko started applying some red sticky stuff on his leg, which made him even more confused. After that she added a weird paper looking thing on top of the red mass. Kiyoko and Saeko glanced at each other, smirking.

"I'm going to pull it off, Kiyoko-chan hold Hinata." the honey-head informed.

"Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened as he saw Kiyoko wrapping her arms around him. What was going to happen? What she going to pull the thing off. Why so much trouble?

"Here we go." and so Saeko pulled the strip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**Double Lessons - Double The Trouble **  
**Lesson Two:** _Being Beautiful Is Every Woman's Wish_

"I'm not doing anything." Hinata had crawled himself into fetal position and was sulking in the corner. Tears ran down his cheeks and his eyes were red. The boy had puffed up his cheeks and swing back and forth. His legs hurt. His legs damn hurt because of the wax being pulled off.

Saeko sweat dropped, but inside she was satisfied. Finally she had made a man go through the same pain as her. Now even one man in the world understood the pain women went through in order to look good. Saeko was sitting in the chair, leaning her jaw against her arm. "I promise you that doing it with razor isn't as painful." and it was the truth. At least if you managed not to cut yourself. That hurt.

Kiyoko walked to Hinata and knelt next to him. She stared at the orange-bush boy right into his eyes. "I know it's painful but..." Kiyoko had only one trump card she could use. She really didn't want to do it, but it was their only way to get Hinata co-work with them. "You must do it for your sister." No matter what, she didn't dare to say aloud the dead girls name.

Hinata's eyes widened and he turned to Kiyoko. The air in the room was heavy, even Saeko had lost her cheerfulness. The silence lasted for minutes as the two young-adults kept staring at each other. Finally Hinata broke it by sighing loudly. "Okay. What are we going next?"

He stood up, getting mentally prepared for the next task. It couldn't be anything harsh. Surely it was something which would hurt less that getting your leg hair pulled off.

"Make-up."

Hinata froze. The woman couldn't be serious. After all that hell, now he would have them poke his eyes with weir brushes and pens. "What?" he asked, speechless. Saeko sighed and went to get the make-ups they had prepared for the training. The make-ups Hinata would eventually get. "We're doing make-ups." she said while holding the bag consisting make-ups.

No no no. Hinata wasn't going to allow it. He didn't need any more brushes and pens and poking and anything at all. He was sure that he looked the best with natural look. "No-"

"Don't worry. You're putting the make-up on your own. We just advise you from the sidelines." Kiyoko reassured Hinata, which made the boy little more open-minded to the idea. If he was the one holding the tools, then he most likely didn't have as much trouble with the idea.

And so Saeko and Kiyoko let Hinata do all the work and they just advised him, explaining how to use each one of the tools. Hinata was surprised, to think it was so much easier to put mascara on his own that have someone else do it for you.

* * *

**Double Lessons - Double The Trouble **  
**Lesson Three:** _Shopping is PASSION!_

"Then how about this one?"

"I think there's too much details. Hinata would look better in something more simpler." as always Saeko got long but honest answer from Kiyoko. The girl was never blunt - she always said everything rosily - but she always spoke out her opinion honestly. "What do you say about this?" she then heard the dark-head asking.

"Awful!" was Saeko's short, simple and maybe little too blunt answer. But that's how the two of them were. Saeko would always answer shortly and maybe even too extravagantly. Kiyoko was more detailed and honest one. That was the reason, which most likely made them best friends and good partners.

The time passed by, the two of them searching clothes for Hinata. They went from shop to shop and each time Hinata had to try on the clothes which the girls then measured. Mostly they approved them and immediately bought the clothes. As for the money; they used the allowance Kageyama had given to Hinata.

Saeko paid for the clothes and they went towards the next shop. Poor Hinata was left with the mountain of bags bursting with clothes. They arrived at the next shop and Saeko and Kiyoko immediately went hunting down for new clothes. Hinata sat down on the first thing he could use as a chair. He was exhausted. Were women always like this when shopping, he wondered.

As they were walking through the clothes, Kiyoko glanced at the ginger-bush who was sitting alone. In an instant she suddenly got an idea and walked to the boy. "You can go and search for a ensemble, which we will Saeko-san will rate." she made a suggestion.

"Oh, good idea!" Saeko's voice was heard somewhere further. "We will know what's this guys fashion-sense. If he has one." the woman grinned, and before Hinata could send a murderous glare at her, she went back to search for more clothing.

Hinata no choice but to agree with Kiyoko's idea. And so he went to search for a perfect ensemble - shorts, t-shirt, socks and boots. There was no way that he would try on new bra. It was already hard enough not to keep on fixing the sports bra he was wearing.

When all parts of the ensemble were found - and Hinata was surprised that he even found them - the ginger-head went to try them on. Saeko and Kiyoko were waiting for him, wondering what kind of appearance he would make. Would they match him or would it look awful. Saeko was already prepared to laugh her ass off when she'd see the boy. (How kind of her...)

Hinata peeked his head from the fitting room. "Be sure not to laugh." the women could clearly see a light blush covering his face. When they nodded Hinata came out. He looked nervously down, waiting for the women to comment.

Saeko and Kiyoko were completely caught off guard when they saw the ensemble. Hinata was wearing grey brace shorts and black-blue striped t-shirt with round opening. His stockings were matching with the design of the t-shirt and on top he had dark brown leather boots with no high-heels. The eye captor was the black-yellow scarf Hinata had wrapped around his neck.

"Not half a bad." Saeko kept nodding her head while approving the clothes of the boy, who was now blushing hard red. He still wasn't used to have people stare at him in such girly clothes. The duo smiled impressed while glancing at each other.

Who would have thought that the boy actually had so much fashion sense.

* * *

**Double Lessons - Double The Trouble **  
**Lesson Four:**_ Karaoke Is Your Best Way To Train Vocals (as if...)_

After a long and rough day Saeko and Kiyoko had promised to take Hinata to Karaoke. The ginger-bush had been all excited about it till the moment he had heard it was another training. This time they were talking about vocal training and being able to speak in higher tone. In the end, he was only sitting down while Saeko was singing passionately and drinking maybe little too many glasses of beer.

"Come on, hick, Hinata-chan... singh!" the honey-head forced the microphone to Hinata and went to take another shot. Kiyoko was already after the woman, telling that she had already had enough for one day. Saeko first yelled loudly that she wasn't and then pursued her lips in anger. She was like a little child who didn't get the candy she wanted.

Hinata hold onto the microphone and blushed hard. He had completely stiffed up and stood there like a stone statue. His shower surely heard him singing everyday, but he hadn't sang in front of people since... elementary school, maybe. His heart beating hard Hinata raised his trembling arm and placed the microphone before his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Kiyoko was still trying to calm Saeko down when she suddenly heard Hinata singing. He voice was high for a male voice and very clear. The boy was pretty good, better than she had expected for him to be. "Go Go Hinata, hick!" Saeko yelled drunk waving her arms up high, splattering the beer around the room.

By the time the song ended, Hinata had already forgotten that there were other people in the room. When he opened his eyes he finally realized that he was in the karaoke room and not his house. The realization of that made his face flush tomato red. What had he done?

Kiyoko smiled at the boy. "Your voice is great. Now if you can learn to sing two or three octaves higher no one would dare to doubt that you're not girl." the dark-head smiled, holding onto Saeko, who had fallen asleep somewhere during the song. Kiyoko told that they're day was finally over and they should head home.

When they were about to part ways, the dark head then added. "Tomorrow you'll be training with her." she glanced at sleeping Saeko, who first mumbled something which was followed by a laugh mixed with hiccups.

Hinata turned up his nose, his expression completely selling him. The next day would be hellish one. He so wasn't going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Saeko Lessons - The Spartan Teacher  
Lesson One: **_Your Posture Is The One That Catches Mens Attention_

For the lessons held by Saeko, the two of them had promised to meet at Saeko's studio. The boy gently knocked the door as he opened it. The lights were already on, but he saw no one in the room. "Excuse me..." he let a quiet whisper as he finally dared to close the door. Was there anyone?

As an answer to his unsaid question Saeko rushed to greet him from the room next door. She look determined and all pumped up. In her arms, she was holding a pile of books. Saeko placed them on the chair and scanned Hinata trough head to toes. She them smirked with approving expression.

"Not a bad choice." she complimented Hinata - most likely his clothing, the boy thought. He was wearing light jean-colored dungaree shorts with black tights and red corvense shoes. His t-shirt was white loose type with simple black pattern in the middle. What caught Saeko's attention was the purple-colored loose beanie barely covering Hinata's ears. Not what she had chosen, but it matched maybe little too well with the ensemble.

Hinata flashed a teeth showing grin and a light redness could be seen in his cheeks. He had tried to find a comfortable, but girly looking ensemble and it seems that it had been approved. In a way he was also relieved. This also meant that he didn't need to use skirts all the time; he could also use shorts and maybe even boyfriend jeans - or so they had been called, the loose-type jeans he had seen when shopping along with Saeko and Kiyoko.

Saeko smirked. "Okay! Let the lesson start!" she laughed and took the books from the chair. She walked to Hinata and pushed them on him. "You put them on your head and walk!" more than explanation what to do, it was a simple command. Hinata did as he was told - the ten books suddenly found their place on top of him.

The boy took few careful steps while his eyes were fixed ahead. As soon as he got the concentration and balance right, his pace fastened and he even managed to walk all the way back to Saeko. When he was back to the woman, he glanced at her with questioning expression.

"I see that you already have the right balance." the honey-head smirked.

Hinata smiled at her compliment. "I learned it while training with the volleyball club." he announced proudly, and showed off how he could make a fast turn while still managing to keep the books on his head.

Saeko smirked, and for a moment Hinata could felt as if eerie aura surrounded her. "I see. But there's one thing you most likely haven't trained with the volleyball club." she then told and went to take something from the room next door. When she returned back, she was holding a pair of shoes. "Take your shoes off."

Hinata gulped when he saw the pair. "NO WAY I'M WALKING IN THOSE... Those have like... ten centimeters!" he panicked, loosing his concentration. Immediately the book mountain started to tremble and the books scattered around the floor.

Saeko glanced at the shoes. "Actually it's fifteen."

"That's even more the reason why I shouldn't put them on! I'm going to kill my legs!" Hinata yelled, his face all green just at the thought of being forced to walk on those things. Saeko sighed angrily and pushed the shoes to Hinata's hands the force of her push making him to fall down.

The woman then glared at her pupil. "Put them on - NOW!"

And so Hinata had no other choice but to put on the enemy of all men - and some women - _high heels._

* * *

**Saeko Lessons - The Spartan Teacher **  
**Lesson Two:** _The Most Attractive Part Of You Is Hair_

Hinata huffed loudly and he finally managed to pull off the high heels. It was killing - his legs were literally dead. How the women actually managed to walk on heels even taller than just fifteen centimeters. He was sure that just two centimeters would be enough to make his legs hurt for the next week. So most likely he wouldn't be getting off bed the next day.

"Good job there. You can take a short break for now." Saeko told and then started putting some strange head like things into the room. As minutes passed by - and Hinata felt that his legs were getting their life back - Saeko was slowly getting ready with the head. When the one seeming to be last head was brought from the next room, the honey head smiled widely.

"I'm sure you should know what we're going to do now." she stated to Hinata and the boy turned to look at all the heads. It he was right, barbers used them to train cutting and making different hairdos. Most likely he was going to do the latter one, since Saeko would never let a complete newbie cut hair.

"Hairdos?" he asked, hesitating.

Saeko nodded. "There are in total about one hundred heads. So pick up ten different hairdos and do each one to ten heads. You will continue this till the moment you can do ten completely identical hairdos."

Hinata gulped. This teacher was really asking the impossible from him. But on the other hand he was kinda happy. Hinata walked to the first head and pulled his hand along the hair. It's been a long time since he had last done any hairdos. Back when Natsu still had long hair, she always forced him to help do her hair. Eventually she cut it short, so Hinata wasn't needed anymore.

"Oh, did I tell that you have one minute for each head. The time starts now." the woman smirked, snapping Hinata out of it.

When he heard Saeko's voice, Hinata's body started to boil in anger.

She really was nothing but a spartan teacher.

* * *

A/N: Hinata, welcome to the world of women. Ahaha. Next time we have Saeko's last two lessons and Kiyoko is also going to some private teaching. After that we're ready for the first school day. Yep. That's pretty much it. Till next time!

Any kind of feedback is very welcomed! ~ deshii


	8. Creating The Perfect Kageyama Natsu Pt 2

A/N: Here's another update. I have finally hit 50 favorites and almost 100 follows, I can't believe! Never had my story have so many favorites and follows. And the 30 reviews have always made my day! Thank you everyone! You guys are the best! As promised, this chapter came very-very early of this week. For the next time I might take sometime, but I'll be back at the start of next month for sure!

I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes and typos.

_Hinata and Kageyama are happily married. But trouble comes, as Hinata has to hide his gender from his husband. So Hinata becomes Kageyama Natsu. Also, his new high school life is full of action. He befriends with Aomine Amaya, who reminds Hinata of his pastself. Also you can add in a troublesome stalker and receiving a present from Kageyama... But wait... What happens when Kageyama finds out the truth? The truth of Hinata being a man._

* * *

**Cry Of A Fallen Crow  
**_Cry Seven: Creating The Perfect Kageyama Natsu - Part Two  
_

**Saeko Lessons - The Spartan Teacher**  
**Lesson Three:** _When You Dance, Your Moves Are Everything_

"Now that you're done with hip hop, pop and rap, let's try some partner dance." Saeko said as she stopped the music and walked to Hinata. "I'm sure this will be the most useful one - after all you have to dance in all the parties where your husband is invited to." the woman informed.

She helped Hinata to find the right hand positions - as he was dancing the female part his left hand was on Saeko's shoulder and his right arm was resting on top of Saeko's arm. Finally Saeko slipped her free hand to Hinata's lower back - closer to the hip, actually - which made the boy to jump in surprise.

"Oi, don't dare to do that when you dance with your husband." Saeko smirked, making Hinata blush hard. He wasn't afraid of being touched to hip, the sudden move was completely unexpected. He hadn't waited for it so of course if took him off guard - it was clear that he would get surprised.

"Okay, first let's try some moves without music." Saeko led the younger boy. Her teaching and clear explanation helped, but in the end the tempo and moves were too complicated for the beginner. He managed to step on top of Saeko's feet almost every single time.

"I'm so sorry." the ginger-bush apologized to the woman who had her feet completely trodden. Saeko shook it off with a painful smirk. Well, almost did.

"Don't worry about me. You should be more worried about your dear husband who most likely will be _very_ angry to have his feet being trodden by you." Saeko said casually when walking to turn on the music. She then returned to Hinata's side.

Hinata gulped loudly. He really needed to learn how to dance, or Kageyama would end him.

* * *

**Saeko Lessons - The Spartan Teacher **  
**Lesson Four:**_ How Would You React In This Situation?_

"Your boyfriend is two-timing you with your best friend."

"Ho- Ho- How could you do this to me!"

"TOO WEAK! Put more feeling into it. Try to imagine yourself in those shoes! And don't forget to kick and punch him will all of your power. She too deserves to have a good bitch-slap, so much for a best friend." Saeko yelled at Hinata for being a weak hearted.

The orange-head sighed in desperation. So far he had somehow understood the reason for each lesson, but this was just insane. Why he had to learn the girly way to react in different situations? Could they just spare the trouble? This was just meaningless.

"You're going to marry a completely unknown man. What do answer after the priest asks you if you want to marry him?" Saeko then continued. They had continued doing to for almost two hours, and so far Saeko had approved only two or three of his answers.

The situation seemed familiar to Hinata. Somehow, the words once again slipped away. _"By any means no..."_

Before he could even try to correct himself to "I do", Saeko was already laughing her ass off while trying her best to stay on the chair. "Truly, that was the best answer any woman could say." she told, drying her wet eyes. After that she huffed for the air to calm herself down. "I think we're done for today."

Hinata sighed of relief. Finally one of his answers was approved... but then it hit him. The boy's eyes widened and he stared at Saeko with pale face and small pupils.

His answer back then had been _girly_?

_(Most likely not, since Saeko was only playing around with Hinata...)_

* * *

**Kiyoko Lessons - The Perfectionist **  
**Lesson One:** _Don't Underestimate Japanese Dance_

It was agreed that Hinata would meet with Kiyoko that day. He waited at the appointed spot - under a clock tower at Akairo plaza - for the older woman to arrive. He felt uneasy, wearing only skirt and t-shirt in public and being seen by others. He wanted Kiyoko to arrive soon so that they could leave the place.

Soon Hinata could sigh of relief as he spotted Kiyoko walking towards him. Unlike the other times when he sad seen the girl wearing casual clothes, Kiyoko was clothed like a shrine-maiden. She was wearing a red hakama and a white haori. Her hair was tied up on red ribbon.

"Good Morning." Kiyoko greeted the boy and added. "Today we're going to my place."

Hinata could only nod in silence. Not like he could object; nor she would even listen to his opinion. Kiyoko led him to her place, which was a shine located not far from his house. Hinata stared at the shrine with amazed look. He did remember Saeko telling about Kiyoko being a shrine-heads daughter but still it caught him in surprise. It was completely different to hear about it and see it with ones very own eyes.

As the two of them walked in, Kiyoko spotted two women sweeping the yard. The two of them greeted Kiyoko, who nodded kindly. After that she glanced at Hinata. "Could you please prepare Kimono for her? I'm waiting in the dance hall." with that she bowed and left.

Hinata was quickly taken to the dressing room and the two women prepared a Kimono for him and helped him to put it on. He was surprised that the women didn't notice him being actually a boy - or even if they did, they most likely didn't mention it. After all Kiyoko had referred him as a girl.

When the boy was dressed up, the women took him to the dance hall where Kiyoko was already waiting for him. She was also dressed into a Kimono. Her dress was ocean blue and had bubbles and dolphin as design. Kiyoko stared at Hinata's nature green Kimono with autumn-leaf design and smiled. "It really suits you."

After that Kiyoko closed her eyes and offered Hinata a fan. "Let the lesson start." Kiyoko positioned Hinata before her and told him to follow her every move and mirror them. The confused boy did his best to follow her but it was no luck - it was had to move in the Kinomo and his arm started to get numb for holding the fan.

"No no! Raise your hand more! The angle between your legs and arms is wrong. Put your chest up! Your holding the fan the wrong way!" after thirty minutes of helpless training, Hinata fell on the floor exhausted. How could something like dancing be so tiring?

Kiyoko looked at the boy with troubled look - the training was going absolutely no where. "What do I do with you?" In reality Kiyoko had never trained anyone so she wasn't sure what to do. She just repeated how she had learned the dance.

"Oho ho ho. Are you having trouble, my child?" the duo suddenly heard a voice asking. When they turned around the saw a short old woman with white hair entering the dancing hall. She was wearing simple navy blue Kimono and had kind expression.

"Kanno-san." Kiyoko seemed to be surprised to see the woman. The dark-head then turned her glance to Hinata and sighed lightly. "I'm supposed to teach this one traditional dance, but things aren't going very well." After Kiyoko's words the woman turned her attention towards Hinata and let out a laugh.

"My child. How about you first dance the song fully and then you work on it in parts?" Kanno suggested and already sat down next to Hinata. Kiyoko's eyes widened for a second, but after a look at Kanno, she took a deep breath and took the starting pose. "Watch closely, young one."

The moment Kiyoko started dancing, Hinata couldn't take his eyes off her. The movements, her posture and what more her expression was so alluring. He was captured into her world, following her every movement and staring at her face trying to figure out her expressions. It was as if she was telling a silent story to him; a story of a girl who was lonely and wanted more friends.

"You know, young one." Hinata was pulled back, when he suddenly heard Kanno speaking. He glanced at the older woman, but quickly changed his stare back to Kiyoko. He nodded lightly, implying that he was listening. The woman shot a light smile too staring at the young woman dancing.

"Kiyoko-sama, is currently the best dancer in the shrine. Her father is very proud of her... But it hasn't always been that way." Kanno was silent for a moment. "That child used to be the slowest learner and it seemed as if she was never going to catch up to others. But then she secretly started to practice on her own, and after practicing for hours and hours again she was finally able to master the dances like no one else."

Hinata's eyes widened and concentrated on Kiyoko's dance even more. Even though he knew nothing about traditional Japanese dance - he still could tell that Kiyoko was great dancer. Never ever had someone captived him with their dance. This woman was something else.

When Kiyoko was finished, Kanno walked to the woman. "Good work, my child. Now tell me, how long did it take for you to perfect this dance?" Kiyoko, who was huffing lightly glanced at the smiling woman. Her eyes widened and she lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry." Kiyoko apologized; as much as she was doing it to Kanno, Hinata and herself. "I panicked about the fact that we have only one week." Her face had flushed red and she did her best to hold her tears back.

Kanno closed her eyes and caressed Kiyoko's cheek. "Now, now, my child. You have to remember that everyone has their own pace of learning things. Don't panic and teach every move properly, that way the young one can perfect this dance." with that Kanno bowed at both Hinata and Kiyoko and excused herself.

She was about to exit from the door but took last one peek at her disciple and her pupil. Great, it seemed that Kiyoko had finally managed to calm down - even though the fact that she was perfectionist would remain. Kanno then glanced at Hinata and for a moment her face darkened.

"He has the same aura... as that young one."

* * *

**Kiyoko Lessons - The Perfectionist  
Lesson Two:** _Every Woman Knows How To Serve Tea_

When Kiyoko and Hinata were done with the dances, it was already time for the afternoon tea. Kiyoko glanced at the boy, who was lying on the floor and huffing loudly as every part of his body hurt. Dancing really was tiring.

"This time, we're going to serve tea." Kiyoko said, glancing at the clock. She waited for Hinata to get up and then lead the boy towards the other end of the shrine. The room - which seemed to be a tea ceremony room - was quite simple with some tatami mats and ikebana flowering. In the middle of the room was a strange hole with something like a pot in it.

"Here take this." Kiyoko said, offering a small box to Hinata. When the boy opened it he saw a bowl, caddy, scoop and various other equipment. His arms trembling, Hinata turned to Kiyoko with confused look. What was he supposed to do with all that?

"Just follow my example." Kiyoko shot an assuring smile, which only made Hinata even more nervous. This wasn't good. Kiyoko would surely show her true colors again. The colors of perfectionist.

The first part of the ceremony - the preparations - went well, if Hinata could say so it himself. He knew that Kiyoko wasn't going to be satisfied with just it, though. The biggest mistake Hinata could do, happened when he was supposed to start pour tea. He actually spilled it over, staining his Kimono.

"Don't mind it, I did that also on my first try." Kiyoko said, and for a moment Hinata actually felt like she was trying to encourage him. After all it was no use crying over a spilled tea, right? Finally, came the words that drove Hinata into desperation.

"Your form is off though, for 10 degrees. Remember to keep your back straight and expression calm. Don't waver or smile. Don't let any kind of expression show on your face."

Hinata wanted to cry. His inner-self was crying a lake of tears as they continued the ceremony for another twenty minutes.

* * *

**Kiyoko Lessons - The Perfectionist**  
**Lesson Three:**_ Ikebana - The Way Of Flowers_

By the time the couple went to train Ikebana, Hinata's inner tears had already changed to real ones. This was just awful. He got tired of Saeko's spartan way of teaching, but Kiyoko's perfection was even more tiring. His mind had completely given up already.

"That flower needs to be five centimeters closer to the middle."

"Ah, you cut the branch too much. Now it doesn't look good."

"I would rather use red flowers here, in stead of blue ones."

"That flower needs to be put deeper, or it doesn't look good."

"That flower would look better if it was on the other side."

"That flower..."

"That flower..."

"That flower..."

Somehow the one hour practice was enough for him. He was sure that he wouldn't able to look at flowers properly now. Hinata sighed in exhaustion when the lesson was over. Hopefully the next lesson would be something he liked. Knowing Kiyoko, most likely not.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

**Kiyoko Lessons - The Perfectionist **  
**Lesson Four:** _The Perfect Wife Knows How To Cook _

"Even though you already have a housekeeper who cooks for you, it's recommendable for a good wife to know how to cook and bake." Kiyoko informed the ginger-head as they walked towards the kitchen. She took two aprons and gave one to the boy.

Hinata couldn't stop his smile. Finally it was training about something he already knew how to do. His smile widened even more when Kiyoko announced that they would be making obento.

Kiyoko was expecting for the boy to look confused and ask questions from her. Well, he did come, but each and every time it was to find an ingredient. The woman watched from the sides as Hinata cooked and smiled proudly. At least it would save her from the trouble to teach him, if he already knew it.

After sometime had passed, Hinata walked to Kiyoko showing her a complete bento. Kiyoko observed it and gave an approved smile. "It very well done. Expe-" she was about to start, but stopped her words. No she should get over worked by it. This was Hinata's way of doing things and it was enough. Even though it wasn't the way she liked it, it was enough.

"Where did you learn to make bento?" she asked instead. Hinata glanced at the girl, and smiled with a blushing face. For the first time she had completely approved him.

"Our parents were busy with work - they left early and returned back late. Some times they were away for days or even weeks, so I was in charge for making obento for Natsu and myself." Hinata explained, his expression dropping at the mention of his sisters name. A sudden pain entered his whole body, and he did his best to keep tears from coming. It still hurt, mentioning Natsu's name hurt.

"I guess we don't need any cooking lessons, now do we?" Kiyoko suggested. At the mention of it, Hinata's eyes widened. He had finally found a lesson he liked and now she was going to take the joy away from him. "Ah... if only possible... I would like to continue the lessons..."

Kiyoko was taken aback by Hinata's words. She smiled. "Then as your first homework, you have to create the perfect obento for your husband and make it to him to work." Hinata felt chills at the thought of it - at the thought of doing something for that intimidating bastard. But he was prepared to take on the challenge.

At home Hinata immediately started making various sorts of the food changing the measurements just a little in order to find the one his husband liked the move. When Hinata had more than five variants of bento ready for his husband, he heard the entrance door opening.

Kageyama who had returned from work, walked to the dining hall hoping that Miharu had already prepared food for him. "Miharu-san what we have-" his words were cut short, when instead of his housekeeper he saw his wife running around in apron while placing different dishes on the table.

Hinata glanced at Kageyama and greeted him with unusually cheerful smile. After that he lead his husband to the dining hall and sat him down. "I would like you to try all of them, and tell what's your favorite." Hinata said and then started skipping towards kitchen to take off his apron.

Kageyama stared at his wife going and then at the seven bento variants before him. So this days dinner was obento prepared by his wife. He had important meeting the next day so he hoped that he wouldn't get poisoned by it. Kageyama gulped and reached towards the chopsticks. He was afraid to eat the meal prepared by his wife but the intense the stare he received from the kitchen was far too troubling.

After the first bite, which luckily tasted better than he had imagined, it was easier to test rest of them. Kageyama happily tasted each bentos main dishes, along with some of the side dished. He ate all of the chicken and tamagoyaki, but left the salmon and plums out.

When Kageyama had finished what he could, he stood up from his seat and walked to the kitchen. Hinata panicked when he saw Kageyama walking towards him, and he quickly tried to find a place to hide. He wasn't fast enough, though, as Kageyama was already patting his head. "Thanks for the meal. It was good." with that the raven-head disappeared into the second floor.

Hinata immediately ran to the dining hall, to check what his husband preferred to eat. He was surprised that out of the seven bentos only one was completely finished. Also he noticed that Kageyama had eaten tamagoyaki from all dished. The boy smiled happily.

"Tori bento and rolled eggs, huh?"

* * *

It was finally a Sunday evening, a week had passed by in a flash. Hinata finished his cooking lesson with Kiyoko and after a call from Saeko, they headed to her studio. It seemed that Shimada had finally finished making the school ID card. When the duo entered the studio hall, Saeko and Shimada were already waiting for them.

"Otsukare." Saeko greeted Hinata and Kiyoko - she seemed to be more merry than usually, was she buzzed? The two of them nodded their heads and then turned to greet Shimada. He showed and week smile, which made Saeko to smack him on the back. "Greet~ them properly." she puffed, but then laughed joyfully.

The cause of Saeko's merriness was found in no time - the three empty beer cans gave her out right away. Shimada let out a deep sigh and glanced at Kiyoko with apologizing look. "She wanted to celebrate the successful week and forced me to accompany her as neither one of you drink."

His words made Saeko to smack his back again and he almost fell from his chair. A light crimson appeared on Saeko's cheek - most likely due to the alcohol and she puffed loud. Another sigh escaped Shimada's lips. He then stood up and walked to Hinata. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your student ID card." the man told, and hold out a small card to the ginger-head.

Hinata took the card and stared at it. It looked so perfect, just like his old card. The only difference was that it was falsified one, and referred Hinata as a female. He was now, Kageyama Natsu a female student of Teikoku Academy. The picture was the one they had taken the week earlier. There he had his hair open with the hairpieces falling to his shoulder and just slight amount of make-up to make him look more girly.

"Th- Thank you so much." Hinata's voice cracked, as he panicked to thank Shimada. The dark-blue haired man laughed embarrassed of the sudden politeness. "It was very easy job." he then admitted. When Hinata saw his smile - which this time was so innocent one - he once again got goosebumps. He shouldn't forget it - no matter how kind this man was, he was still professional forger.

Finally Shimada turned to look at Saeko, who was opening yet another beer can. "I know that it's rude for me to ask my clients need for the items, but mind answering to one of my questions? If this young man is already eighteen and finishing high school, then why the needs to make him into a sixteen year-old female freshman?"

Saeko took a deep drink from the can and placed it on the table while making a satisfied cry. Oh, how she loved the taste of beer. After that she turned her attention toward to dark-blue head. At that very instant her smile faded away and the expression on her face got serious. She took a deep breath, the pupils of her golden-brown eyes sharpened.

"No that's a very good question. I'm not even sure how should I answer to you." she swirled around the half-empty beer can in her hands. "Let's say that Hinata's and Kageyama's fathers are very close. That's why when Hinata-father agreed to marry his daughter into Kageyama family of course Kageyama-father knew that he was meaning the sixteen year-old Natsu. Now wouldn't it be strange that this 'Natsu' suddenly transferred into third-year when she was supposed to be a first year."

"In order to completely deceive Kageyama family, even their son Tobio, we had Hinata to become the perfect Natsu. To the point he'll be entering the same school year as her." Kiyoko told boldly. When she realized that everyone was staring at her, her eyes wavered and she looked down while blushing. "Th- That's at least the order we got from Hinata-father."

Saeko sipped from the can. "Satisfied?"

Shimada sighed. These people were really working with a seriously warped up matter. Having a poor high school graduate acting like he was a female. He really wasn't the one to speak, though. His cases weren't always so innocent. More like, when someone needs documents to be falsified the case can never be harmless.

The honey-head stood up from her chair. Her intentions were to head towards Hinata, but the sudden rise made her to lose her balance. Thankfully Shimada managed to catch her just in time. "I think you have had enough for today." the man told and helped Saeko back to her chair. "EHH? Not fun!" the woman complained.

As she acted to be angry at Shimada, Saeko then glanced at Hinata. "Tomorrow's your first day at school, right?" When the orange-bush nodded his head, she continued. "Then let's have a break from training... and let's see... on Tuesday you'll be training with me." she let out a childish laugh.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "You mean we continue the training?" But they had been talking about a week. He thought that they would stop once the week had passed. This meant that he still had to bear the harsh lessons of that spartan teacher and the perfectionist, right? No. No. No. He didn't want it.

Saeko smirked, having satisfaction of seeing Hinata so worked up. "But of course. We're going to continue till you become the perfect woman."

The hell was going to continue.

* * *

Hair, check.

Make-up, check.

Uniform, check.

Hinata glanced at the mirror once again, to make sure that everything was perfect before he exited the room. His hair had the hairpieces attached, making long straights fall down from his bush along the chest and back line. This made his hair reach till middle back. The make-up was also very simple one, just little mascara and face powder. Even if he was going to use make-up, he wanted to look as natural as possible.

What came to school uniform, he liked it more than the one in his old school (of course he wanted to wear the male one, not the female one). Just like in the male uniform he had a white blazer, a white blouse and black tie. The skirt was black-colored and in order to hide as much of his legs as he could, Hinata decided to go with black cotton tights. The sports bra with push-up-pads made it seem, as if he actually had breast.

When Hinata had confirmed his appearance once again, he headed towards the dining hall. Like usually Miharu had already prepared breakfast for him and Kageyama. When she saw Hinata coming wearing the school uniform, the woman smiled kindly. "So your school uniform finally arrived. It looks really good on you." she complimented the boy, which made Hinata blush slightly. How could he look good in female uniform. Was his body-build really that female-like?

As Hinata was about to finish his breakfast, Kageyama walked down the stairs. When he entered the dining hall, Hinata was surprised to see him in school uniform. For the third-years the school had already ended, so it was strange. "You're going to school today?" the orange-head asked as Kageyama sat down to enjoy his breakfast.

Kageyama glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. He noticed that Hinata was wearing the school uniform, which meant that the transfer was complete. He stuffed a piece of the fried egg and then answered. "Yeah. We're going to have a match."

Hinata tilted his head, but as Kageyama didn't bother to continue he left the answer disappear into air. He did pursue his lips a little, though - to show the raven-head that he was satisfied. But sadly it didn't work as Kageyama continue eating his breakfast while completely ignoring Hinata.

The orange-head sighed and got up. Miharu immediately ran to take the dishes away from the table. Hinata stared at the dark-haired man, still wondering if Kageyama had deserved it. But in the end he had woken up five in the morning to prepare it so it would be waste of food not to give it to him. Kageyama glanced at the boy, as he felt intense aura being emitted from the person. "What?" he mumbled, switching then his attention back to the food.

Hinata made few forced faces, but then sighed and placed a box on the table. The boy was wrapped by a simple navy-blue cloth. Kageyama stared at the box and then raised his head. "What is this?" his eyes were literally telling the boy to already disappear from his sight.

The orange-heads cheeks flushed red and he turned away from the boy. "It's bento. I prepared it for you." he mumbled between his breaths. Kageyama stared at the box, not moving. Hinata felt his body temperature raise and finally he snatched the box away, his head steaming from over heat. "No, forget! I bet that you wouldn't even like i-"

"Give it to me."

"Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened in shock, when he heard Kageyama's words. They came out as a command and Kageyama looked as if he wasn't going to repeat himself. "A bento is always bento, even if it's made by the likes of you." the dark-head then told, taking the final piece of his fried bacon. Hinata wanted to yell at the words, but gave up and placed the box on the table again. He wasn't in the mood to fight as the first thing in the morning. No matter how much Kageyama insulted him, he wouldn't fall for it.

"Then I head to scho-" Hinata was about to say, but his words were cut short. He turned to look at Kageyama with glazed eyes. The man shot him a murderous look, as if asking just what more the annoying woman wanted from him. The orange-head laughed weakly. "I don't know the way to the school."

Miharu, who walked into the dining hall to take Kageyama's dishes away, smiled. "Then why don't you Tobio-sama escort Natsu-sama to school?" she left a question hanging in the air. It was so fragile and tense, neither of the boys dared to break it. Finally Kageyama sighed as he stood up from the seat. Why he had to do so much for this useless person and complete idiot? Couldn't she survive on her own without bothering him about every single thing?

"I take you but only this one time, shrimp." the fierce sentence was spitted out from Kageyama's mouth, holding in every single ill emotion and thought he held towards the orange-head.

This was the start of Hinata's first school day.

_This_ was _only_ the _start_ of it.

* * *

A/N: I don't think I have anything to say. Next time we'll have Hinata's first school day in his new school. It's full of new characters, over flows of emotions, confessions and... I dun really now. But the one thing I know is that we're going to have a volleyball match. Sadly Hinata isn't the one playing though, stay tuned!

Thoughts of the chapter? ~ deshii


End file.
